LEATHER AND LACE
by megaerapet
Summary: Nearly two years post-finale finds Jackie in a horrific situation, known to no one in Point Place, Wisconsin...that is, until Donna shows up on her front step. How will Donna react? How will the gang react? Someone's got to help Jackie, and who better fit than her knight in shining armor, Steven Hyde?
1. WISH YOU WERE HERE

**Author's note: Guys, it's finally done! I'm so excited to share my first COMPLETE multi-chapter with you all! I have a few questions/requests, however. First of all, since it's already complete, and all I have to do now is post it, would you all prefer that I post it all at once, or a chapter a day? A week? Let me know! Secondly, please review! I didn't realize until recently how wonderful it is to receive feedback on something you've worked so hard on. Lastly, just a note on the first chapter. I reached the conclusion as I went back (just now) and read the entire thing beginning to end that my writing got ****_so _****much better as I went along. I think the concept of the first chapter is good, but don't be swayed by the writing. Chapter 3 is when I feel like the actual writing mechanics became smooth, so just bear with me! Thanks for reading, and again, please review!**

**Without further ado:**

247 HILLCREST DR.

September 1, 1981

A blinding pain followed by immense burning shot up her face as she hit the floor in shock. Picking her head up from the ground, she tried to verbally defend herself. "Brett, I'm sorry, they kept me late, pl—" but her sentence remained unfinished as he kicked her in the ribs, knocking the breath out of her. While Jackie coughed uncontrollably, he picked her up by her hair, making her shriek in pain.

"You think I believe that, whore?" Brett laughed bitterly as he slammed her head against the wall. "You think you can _lie_ to _me?"_

"Brett, please stop!" Jackie gasped from the pain, tears streaming down her black and blue cheeks. "I wouldn't do that to you!"

His eyes suddenly grew fiery with fury, the heat emanating from his skin as he put his face directly to hers, "You never learn, do you Jackie?" And with that, she was flung across the room, landing on her shoulder, causing it to throb. As she lay helpless, clutching her shoulder, he stalked up to her, kicking her in the ribs once again. "I'm going out. This place better be spotless by the time I get back," he said menacingly.

Jackie squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears making their way to the surface. She rolled over to her knees as she slowly stood up, sore to the bone. She couldn't allow herself to cry anymore though, she had no time to waste. Jackie made her way to the bathroom, inspecting the damage. She knew the consequences if she didn't look presentable, so she began wetting a rag, dabbing her bloodied face gently, wincing in pain as she did. She then commenced her daily routine of applying a heavy amount of makeup, something she used to love doing. Now it merely brought back the pain that resided within her, both inwardly and out. As she powdered her face, she found a dull aching in her heart, remembering her past life.

_THE HUB_

_3 YEARS AGO_

_June 18, 1978_

_"You don't know what you're talking about, Forman."_

_The gang was at The Hub as they were every Sunday for lunch while Kitty and Red were at church. Eric and Donna sat in the booth, snuggled tight against one another. Kelso had his feet propped up on the table, looking around absentmindedly for hot chicks to pick up. Fez was up at the counter, arguing with the clerk over the "candy cutoff" she implemented when he nearly bought them out the day before. Finally, Hyde had his arms wrapped tightly around his chick, who in turn, snuggled deeper into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"What? No, I'm telling you. The Stones are _way_ better than Zeppelin."_

_"Don't make me hurt you, Forman," Hyde said with an overwhelming amount of Zen._

_"Yeah, Eric, I don't want to get up, so shut it!" Jackie said holding onto Hyde tighter._

_"Thanks, Doll," he said rubbing her thigh gently._

_"I don't know why you made up with the Devil, Hyde. I think you were better off without her," he said, glaring directly at Jackie._

_Hyde opened his mouth to respond, but Jackie beat him to it, hopping up from Hyde's lap to kick Eric mercilessly in the shin. As he bent over in pain, Donna spoke up "Jackie, what the hell?"_

_"Donna, he just called me the Devil!"_

_Donna chuckled, "What's new?"_

_"Well now he knows what will happen when he does," Jackie said nonchalantly, settling into her spot in Hyde's lap once again. Hyde looked on (under his aviators, of course) at Jackie with admiration. A light squeeze to her butt caused Jackie to jump slightly, looking down at her hippie boyfriend with surprise. Hyde raised his eyebrow with a smirk. She took the hint, rising from his lap for the last time. "Well, I think we've had enough of this crap. We're out. Later," she said, trying not to seem dubious. As the door closed behind them, Hyde caught her around the waist, lying his head against her shoulder as they walked._

_"You're a terrible liar," he said softly into her hair._

_Jackie just rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, he picked her up and settled her over his shoulder as she shrieked, "What the hell! Steven!"_

_"You're too slow," he smirked, walking quickly back to the Forman's basement._

247 HILLCREST DR.

September 1, 1981

She couldn't bring herself to remember any further. She never could. A year and a half later, and she couldn't bear to remember the one shining light in a 20 year lifetime of misery because that too, ended in misery.

Putting the last touches on her makeup, Jackie looked at herself in the mirror. The lively, optimistic girl with mismatched eyes was no longer there. Instead, she was staring at a bruised and battered woman with dark curtains hanging from her eyes, both from abuse and exhaustion. She yelped as she tried to bring her hand to her head, making her remember the condition of her shoulder. She considered icing it, but figure it was no use, since he would only do it again tomorrow morning when she got home late.

After spending the day cleaning the apartment, Jackie looked at the clock, realizing it was time to go back to work at Grizzly's, bartending. Jackie laughed bitterly at the realization that she had most definitely hit rock bottom. Jackie, in the midst of getting dressed, heard a knock at the door. Confused, she opened the door, cautious to shield the left side of her face, since it proved to look the most brutal, despite the makeup.

A sheepish Donna greeted Jackie as the door creaked open. "Donna?" Jackie's eyes widened. "What—how did you—" she said weakly.

"I've known where you've been for a while. I just never had the guts to come down here until now…can I, you know, come in—or can we talk? Please?" Donna said quietly with desperation in her voice.

Jackie laughed bitterly. "What's wrong Donna? Sam finally get enough of you?"

Donna looked solemnly at Jackie, "Jackie, Hyde told Sam to leave not two days after you were gone."

Jackie went pale. So it was true. He was only trying to hurt her; to make her feel worse. _Well, mission accomplished_. Jackie then remembered why she stayed with Brett. Brett gave her the physical pain to distract from the grueling emotional pain Jackie felt when she so much as thought about Steven Hyde. But Brett wasn't here right now…and she was suddenly missing that aching in her cheekbone.

Jackie glared at Donna. "Did you just come here to make me feel bad, Donna?"

Donna's eyes rounded, "What? No, I thought—well, regardless, no. I wanted to talk to you. It's been over a year, Jackie. I missed you. A lot."

Jackie scoffed, "If it took you a year to figure that one out, then you're not worth my time." With that, she started to shut the door, getting nervous at the thought of someone being in her house. Donna stopped her with her foot.

"Jackie, _please._" Donna begged.

Seeing the sincerity in Donna's eyes, Jackie reluctantly complied, still hiding her face. The two sat down on Jackie's perfect white leather couch in awkward silence. Donna timidly spoke first saying, "So, what have you been up to?"

"The fuck you ever cared, Donna." Jackie mumbled, her hair covering her eyes.

"I do care, Jackie, and I want you to know that I want to be friends again. Please? Give me a chance."

"Donna, no. I gave you all the chance to show your loyalty and you just abandoned me—for a stripper! God, you know what I realized after Steven and I broke up for the last time and I became nothing to you guys? I was never anything at all to you. I was just _somebody's_ girlfriend for 5 years. Nobody ever cared about _me_ as a person. And I'm done, Donna," she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Jackie, look at me," Donna said, but Jackie was unrelenting. "Look. At. Me," Donna insisted, pulling Jackie's hair.

Jackie's head snapped up with irritation, "Seriously, Donna?!"

Donna chuckled, "I got you to look up, didn—Oh my God." Donna's hand covered her mouth as her eyes grew.

Jackie looked down, horrified. "I think you should leave, Donna."

"Jackie, God, please tell me that's not what I think it's from."

"Donna you have to go. I have to go to work."

"Jackie, tell me the truth, or so help me—"

"You'll what, exactly? Tell on me? To who? None of them care, Donna, don't you get it? They never did. Now get out."

"But Jackie—"

"DONNA, GET OUT!" Jackie screamed, crying as she did so. Donna jumped at the heightened passion in Jackie's voice.

She rose, looking at her former best friend, tears staining her cheeks. "Jackie, I'm—I'm so sorry," she said before closing the door gently behind her.

When Donna was gone, Jackie sat down on the couch, looking at her feet. Suddenly it hit her. She was alone. So, so alone. And she wanted it to end. Nonetheless, she eased her sore body onto her feet, grabbed her purse, and walked to Grizzly's.

**So that was Chapter 1! What did you think? And again, let me know how often I should post! I'm relatively new to this, and I know I kind of went about this whole thing wayward, but I wanted to finish a story before I posted it. All those unfinished stories with ****_such_**** potential...it breaks my heart ;) Thanks again for reading!**


	2. LATE FOR THE SKY

**Author's note: Okay readers, here is chapter 2! I'm thinking I'll post every other day...yea or nay? Also, in light of recent reviews, I feel like I need to give warning for the next 2 chapters, specifically chapter 3. Because of the controversial subject matter, chapter 3 does get pretty graphic, but after that, it's smooth sailing. There WILL be smut along the way, but Brett disappears after chapter 3! I'll say something again before I post it, but just to let you guys know ahead of time! Speaking of reviews, I am beyond pleased with what I've gotten so far, so thank you ****_so_**** much to msstock87 and TheRealKayJay for taking the time to do that! Again, not too thrilled with the writing on this one, especially at the beginning, but I'm hoping you all can overlook that! With that being said, here is chapter 2! Let's get some reviews up in here!**

ERIC AND DONNA'S HOUSE

September 1, 1981

Donna stared at the door in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Was this some really sick joke, or did they really drive her away like that? Did she really think this was better? Or was her idiotic pride the core of all of this? Donna finally turned, walking back to her car, unsure of what to do or where to go. She began driving back to Point Place, trying to decide what to do; who to tell.

She wanted to go to Hyde, but she was afraid of his reaction. He would be livid; would probably kill the son of a bitch. He was still in love with Jackie. Everyone knew it. He had spent the last year wallowing in the fact that he fucked up so bad. When she left, he lost his incentive. He should've made Sam leave long before he did but—he was a dumbass. That's the only explanation. He never loved Sam, it's safe to say that one was obvious to everyone, but yet he kept her around—and why he had no idea. He made the excuse that he wanted to hurt Jackie, but he had never wanted that. Not then, not before Chicago, and especially not now. He thought that if he got rid Sam, she would come back, the dumbass that he was. But of course, she stayed away, off to God knows where, and he would never forgive himself.

No, Hyde wasn't the one to go to. So she went home; to Eric. Pulling into the driveway several hours later, Donna turned off the car and put her face in her hands. How was she going to tell Eric (or anyone for that matter) that she had seen a bruised and battered Jackie with no other explanation than "get out"? Jackie had seemed more scared than depressed or sad…yet, she knew Jackie. Jackie would do anything to protect her reputation. Donna remembered when she slept in Hyde's bedroom because her parents were gone and he didn't want her to be in a large, empty house by herself. Hyde had to _make_ her come with him, and she "forgot to mention it" to the rest of the gang. That girl was so headstrong and set in her ways. Why would she let someone beat on her like that?

She walked in the door to find Eric sitting on the couch, beer in hand, watching TV. He looked up and smiled at his fiancé. "Hey, how'd it go?" He immediately wiped his smile away when he saw the tears that had surfaced. "Whoa whoa whoa. What happened?" he said, rising from the couch to comfort Donna. She leaned into his chest crying softly.

"She was—and we—and her face—I"

"Hey…Shhh…slow down."

"I went, and she didn't want to talk…she was acting really weird, but I just thought maybe she'd changed in a year and a half. I mean people do that, right?" she said between gasps. "Anyway, so I eventually convinced her to let me in, and Eric," she paused, "She's so broken. I can see it in her. She was so bitter and hurt, but then I got her to look at me, and—" then Donna started crying uncontrollably. "She—her eyes were both black—one worse than the other, and—and her lip was swollen and bloody. I couldn't believe I was looking at the same person, Eric! What do we do-oo-oo?"

"Wait, what? Was she—you think somebody's doing that to her?"

"Well, what else, Eric? Not only did her physical appearance indicate that, but her behavior mimicked the behaviors of a woman in an abusive relationship. Hands down."

"I don't even know what to say to that." He paused, taking it in. Then it was instinctual. Who else would he go to? "We've got to tell Mom."

Donna looked up at Eric with red, puffy eyes. "Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

Eric chuckled nervously, "Probably because Red's going to lose his mind when we tell them."

"I knew there was a reason." Donna said nervously.

FORMAN'S RESIDENCE

September 1, 1981

"Mom!" Eric yelled, closing the door behind him and Donna.

"Eric?" Kitty said, swinging the kitchen door open. "Oh hi Sweetie, what a nice surprise," she said, hugging the two of them. "Red, the kids are here!"

"Yeah, so we kinda need to talk to you about something; something really important, actually."

Kitty's eyes rounded in horror. "Oh my God, you didn't elope, did you? Because if you did, so help me—"

"No no no no. Nothing like that. It's just, well, Donna went to see Jackie today."

"Jackie…as in Jackie Burkhart? My prodigal daughter?" Kitty asked, excitedly. "Where has she been all this time? Oh, I can't wait to see her!"

"She's in a little town called Chippewa Falls. About 4 hours from here."

"Well what is she doing up there? And how is she? Oh, she was always so tiny. I hope she's grown into her body some."

Donna felt the familiar burning nearly surface, but suppressed it, bidding it back down. Just as she was about to send the horrifying news Kitty's way, Red stepped through the door. "What's going on? What are you two dumbasses doing here?"

"Oh Red, they were just telling me about Jackie!"

"Oh yeah, how is the loud one?"

"Well, um, Jackie is," Donna bit her lip, hesitating. "Oh I can't do this! Jackie is in trouble. Like, seriously deep shit. I went there to talk to her today, finally gaining the courage to face her, and she's awful. She walked funny like she was sore, and wouldn't look at me through most of the encounter. It was like an entirely different person, but then I finally got her to look at me, and I saw why she was hiding. Her face was fucked up. Bruised under both eyes, bloodied lip, the whole she bang. Then she panicked, and told me to get out. I—we didn't know who else to go to."

The more Donna talked, the more infuriated Red got. What kind of man beats on a girl? Whoever he was, he was about to have a foot up his ass.

Meanwhile, a very curious Hyde stood outside the kitchen door, eavesdropping upon hearing Jackie's name. Still very much in love, and with the knowledge (from Fez) that Donna was going to see her today, Hyde wanted to know every detail. He wanted to know she was not only okay, but happy. He couldn't stand the thought of her leading a miserable life after she'd worked so hard to make it otherwise, and that's why he made it a point to stay out of her life. All he did was make everyone around him miserable. It was his gift. So needless to say, when Donna began to describe Jackie's condition, Hyde's heart dropped to the floor. While Hyde prided himself on generally being very Zen, tonight called for a change of attitude. He stormed into the basement, pacing back and forth until he finally lost his cool. "FUCK!" he screamed, kicking the trash can across the room. He sat down on the couch, face in palms, and soaked it in. Jackie…hurt…bruised…fucked up…why would someone hit Jackie? Sure, she was an absolute pain in the ass, but he never felt the need to hit her. God, what he wouldn't give to see her right now; to beat that fucking dick to a pulp; to hold her, and comfort her, and _protect_ her-_wait_…what was he still doing here? His doll needed him before it was too late. He didn't give a rat's ass whether she took him back at this point. He knew, in fact, that she wouldn't, but if he didn't do something, then she would disappear into a world of hurt and abuse; something that he was all too familiar with. He couldn't let that happen. He loved her with more passion than Steven Hyde had ever had for anything in his life (save weed, maybe), and he had to protect her, no matter how much she hated him; no matter how big of a fit she threw, he had to make sure that bastard never touched her again—and he was going to do just that. With that, Hyde started packing.

**Soooo, what did you think? Please review and let me know how I did with this one! :) Chapter 3 is coming your way on the 29th, so be on the lookout!**


	3. THANK YOU

**Author's note: Alright guys, this is where the shit goes down. Personally, this is my favorite chapter...you know, after the bad stuff. It was really fun to write Hyde's part in this, because I LOVE Hyde's protective side. With that being said, this is the most violent/controversial chapter in the whole story, so readers, you've been warned! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Loving all of the reviews so far! They have been amazing! Okay guys...so as nervous as I am, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Bag in hand, Hyde walked with a fiery purpose in his step. Approaching the top of the stairs, out of breath, Hyde spoke directly to Donna, who was in the Forman's kitchen, talking with Kitty. "What's the address?"

"What? What address? What are you talking about?"

"Jackie, what's her address? Where the hell is she?" Hyde said, his voice growing louder with every word.

"Slow down, Hyde. Now we—"

"No, 'we' nothing, Donna, _I_ am going to this Chipper Falls, or wherever the hell she is, and I'm going to kill the fucker that's been hurting her."

"Steven, you're just upset right now, but that's not the way to—"

"Give me the FUCKING ADDRESS!" Hyde said screaming now.

Without warning, Red swiftly slapped Hyde on the cheek, leaving a shade of red in its path. "You calm now?" he said, irritated.

"Damn Red," he said, rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, I'm calm."

"Good…now, Donna give him the address."

"What? Red, you know that's not a good idea."

"I don't care what you dumbasses have to say about it, but none of you retards are qualified to go get her, and he is. The cops won't do a thing for a few days of complaints, and she clearly needs out of there now. He's going, and that's final."

Donna looked at him in silence. Unfortunately, he was completely right. None of them could even convince her to leave except her intellectual equal, Hyde. He would somehow manage to make her leave, whether it be through force or otherwise. "It's…257 Hillcrest Dr. in Chippewa Falls. But Hyde…don't fuck this up, okay? Don't be an asshole…and don't actually _kill_ him. Please."

"No promises on that last part." he said, pulling on his aviators and walking out the door.

247 HILLCREST DR.

September 2, 1981

Jackie pulled into her driveway at 3:08 AM after a very long (and characteristic) shift bartending at Grizzly's. Turning off the car, she laid her head down on the steering wheel, terrified at what she knew awaited her the moment she walked through the door. She slowly opened the car door and eased her battered body onto the cold pavement. Walking, purse in hand, up the driveway, Jackie couldn't help but think of Donna, fearing for what she undoubtedly told her former friends. Would they try to convince her to leave him? No…no they didn't care. They never did. Her tensions relieved as she opened the door to the house, finding it eerily quiet. "Brett?" she called nervously, hoping he had gone for a walk. She walked further into the house, her heels clacking against the wooden floors as she did. She turned the corner to find her boyfriend, bottle of Jack in hand, looking at her with eyes of ice cold steel. "Hi baby," Jackie said, trying to sound warm and, for lack of a better phrase, not scared shitless, "How was your day?" He smirked, holding his penetrating gaze.

"Fine, I guess," he said shrugging. He held his bottle out to her. "Drink?"

"No…no, I'm good." Jackie said, growing concerned.

"Oh c'mon Jackie, have a drink with me. We haven't done that in a while, wouldn't you say?"

_Is he trying to get me drunk, or something? He knows I just came from an 8 hour shift at a _bar_ right? _"Uh, yeah…okay."

"Good." he said, grabbing a shot glass from behind him. "So, tell me about your night, Jackie. How was bartending?" he said a little to condescendingly for her liking.

She looked at him warily, "It—It was good…I guess." _What is his deal tonight?_

"Anything interesting happen while you were there?" he asked, not taking that menacing glare away from her.

Her eyebrows scrunched with confusion. "No, not really. Pretty normal night. Just the usual. Serving drinks, getting no respect, people who don't leave ti—"

"You hesitated, Jackie." he said calmly, taking a swig. "Why did you hesitate? Are you hiding something from me?" he said, his voice rising. _Shit_.

"What? No, of course not. Why do you always thi—"

"I wouldn't always think that if you weren't always lying to me," he yelled, rising from the couch. "Where were you _really_ tonight, Jackie? Out whoring around like every other night?" he said, taking a step towards her.

"Brett, honestly. Do you want to call my bo—" just then, Jackie felt his rough, strong hand strike her already bruised face, sending her sprawling on the floor.

"No, Jackie, I'm fucking tired of your excuses. You're never home when you say you will be. What am I supposed to get from that, huh? HUH?" he said, kicking her.

"Brett, stop! Just let me call my boss, he'll tell you."

"Nah," he said chuckling. "You're not getting the time of day as far as I'm concerned." And with that, he hauled Jackie over his shoulder as she kicked his chest.

"Brett, stop! Put me down, please! I didn't do anything wrong!" But he didn't stop. He carried her through the hallway with her struggling with all of her might to get away from him. This had never happened. He usually just threw her around for a little while, then got tired and fell asleep. She only hoped she lived to see the sunrise—then again, maybe she hoped she wouldn't.

CHIPPEWA FALLS, WI

September 2, 1981

It was 3:38 in the morning, and Hyde had just arrived in the little shit hole that was Chippewa Falls. As he drove, he realized how small it was, taking in the fact that he had driven a mere 8 blocks, and he could already see the edge of town. And he thought Point Place was small.

The whole ride, he spent taking in Donna's words. _Don't fuck up…don't be an asshole_. It only made him remember what he had done to his doll a year and a half ago. He had fucked up. He had been an asshole…but he had decided long ago that if he ever got a second chance, while highly unlikely, he would never _ever _be that kid again. He would work himself tirelessly to make her know what she meant to him. He would hold her, every night while they watched her favorite TV show. He would go see her at work and tell her how much he loved her. He would make love to her in the mere hours of the morning, just to please her…he would do whatever she wanted, as long as it made her happy.

And then, as if it were a casual trip to a friend's house, he pulled up to the curb, hoping she was alone so that they could talk. He hoped she would _let_ him talk. As he approached the door, he heard a muffled scream from inside the house. "Brett, no!"

247 HILLCREST DR.

September 2, 1981

"Brett, no!" Jackie wailed, trying to climb from the bed. But he was too strong. He pinned her arms above her head on the bed frame as he suppressed her lungs by lying his weight on top of her. "Why are you doing this?" she cried, begging him to find a motive to stop. "What did I do?"

"Does he do this for you, Jackie?" he said, pulling his erection from his pants. "Huh?" he said, pressing it against her torn underwear. "Does he make you feel _good_ Jackie?" He began pumping into her mercilessly as she writhed beneath him, wincing with every blow. "Ah, you feel so good, baby." he said menacingly into her ear. "Tell me I feel good, Jackie. Tell me!"

"Brett, please, I don't want this!" Jackie said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She could feel the liquid seeping from her core, making her cry harder.

"Stop crying, you whore!" Brett continued to pound into her, but was abruptly ceased by a blinding blow to the temple.

Jackie screamed as his shaft pulled out of her, and he fell to the ground beside the bed. "What the fuck? Who the hell are y—" another harsh blow to the temple caused Brett to writhe, pants down, on the floor as Hyde began pounding on him. After a not nearly satisfying amount of beating on the asshole, Hyde picked him up by the neck, walking him through the house, and throwing him out the door onto the street. As Brett hit the ground, Hyde walked up to him, and knelt down beside him. "Come back, and I swear to God, I. Will. Kill. You." he whispered, taking in the sight of this disgusting douche, sprawled out on the cement. For good measure, Hyde gave him one last kick to the gut before returning to the house. Walking swiftly into the bedroom, he heard quiet sobbing coming from the bed as he witnessed the most heart wrenching sight he could have ever even imagined in his mind. There was Jackie, face down in the pillows, naked as could be with ripped clothing surrounding her. What he could only assume was her own blood staining the sheets around her, he could vaguely see the bruises that covered her legs and arms. He rushed to the bed in a state of panic. "Jackie? Baby?" he said, but she only wailed harder. "Okay, shh..." he said, taking a blanket, and covering her bare body.

"Ste-ee-ven" she cried, digging her face into the sheets.

At hearing her cry in such pain, Hyde felt an overwhelming sense of protection, gathering her and the blanket in his arms, rocking her gently. "It's okay, Doll. You're with me. I've got you, Doll. It's all okay." Tears began to brim in his own eyes as he stroked her hair and squeezed her disheveled body. He could only imagine what his poor doll had been through in his absence. It made him nauseous to think that this was how she had been treated since he last saw her. He was supposed to protect her; to make her feel safe. Instead he drove her away. He vowed in that bed with Jackie enveloped in his arms that he would never leave her again. He didn't care what the circumstances were. If they were just friends, then fine. Hell, if she hated him and refused to speak to him, he didn't care. He was _never_ going to let this happen again.

Still crying incessantly, Jackie broke Hyde's thoughts. "What did I do wrong, Steven? Why would he want to hurt me?" she cried into the sheets she had buried her head into. Upon hearing her ask this, Hyde's heart shattered. She thought it was _her_. Part of him wanted to go back outside and kill Brett, but he knew Jackie needed him to be with her right now, so instead he hugged her tighter.

"God Jacks…baby, it's not you. Do you understand me? It's not you at _all_." She only cried harder, both from the physical and emotional pain of the last eight months. "Please understand me Jacks," he whispered, "It's not. Your. Fault."

She then looked up at him, and he saw her for the first time. The entire left side of her face was a plethora of bruises, all at different stages of healing. Her eyes were sagged and lifeless, yet full of raw emotion as she whispered, "I should have tried harder…I should've given him wh—"

"No, no, no, no, no. Jackie, you didn't owe him a thing, okay? Listen to me. This is _not_ about you. This is about him. He's a sick, sick man, Jacks." Hyde said, gently brushing her busted lip with his thumb. "God, you're all banged up." he smiled weakly.

She buried her face in the sheets once again. "I'm sorry you have to be the one to deal with this, Steven," she said, her voice barely audible.

Why the hell was she apologizing? She was the victim of domestic abuse at its worst, and she was apologizing for it? "Don't apologize, Doll. I _want_ to be here. Believe me." In an attempt to change the subject, Hyde said, "Why don't you let me go get your robe so we can get you cleaned up and in bed, huh?" he said sweetly. He saw her nod slightly, giving him the okay. "Okay, I'll be back," he said, easing her off of his lap.

Jackie laid where he had set her down, trying not to start crying again. This was so surreal…she couldn't believe that he was there with her at that moment. It was also wrong, she knew. She had no idea how he came to be there, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less. All she knew was that he was with her, at least for the night, and that he wasn't going to put her in the hospital, like Brett would have. She was content to feel safe and protected with him tonight, regardless of what she knew was inevitable.

Sooner than she expected, Hyde came back into the room carrying her pink fuzzy robe. "Have you eaten?" he asked, turning around so she could put her robe on without feeling violated.

"No," her hoarse voice whispered, lowering her head so that he couldn't see her face.

Hyde turned around, looking at her with a broken heart. "Jackie, it's okay. You don't have to hide from _me_…just let me take care of you, okay? Please?" Jackie slowly lifted her head, revealing her striking mismatched eyes. Even fucked up she was beautiful, and Hyde couldn't help but smile. "Thatta girl." She smiled back at him weakly. "Do you want anything particular for dinner?"

She took in a big lump of air, then blew it out again. "Well, it's nearly 4 in the morning, and I haven't eaten since Monday...so I'll eat whatever you want to cook."

"Why didn't you eat anything yesterday?"

"Tuesdays are my busy days…I just, usually don't take the time." She shrugged slightly, blowing it off as nothing.

"How long has this been going on?" Hyde asked, concerned.

"Well, I've been working at Grizzly's since March, so about 6-ish months maybe?"

Hyde looked down at his boots. He thought she looked thinner...how had this happened? Clearing his throat he said, "Well, uh, that's definitely going to change. I'll start cooking for you, if time is the issue, but you gotta eat."

"Steven, you don't have to do that. I'll be alright, really," she said, guilt-ridden.

Hyde looked up at her with gentle eyes. "You really think I'm going to let you go without eating?" He smirked, "You agreed to let me take care of you, right?" She nodded, smiling. "Alright, well let me take care of you then. Now, go take a shower, and I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get out, that work?" She nodded again, turning towards the bathroom. Hyde shook his head, blowing out a huge breath. "Man, I hope I wasn't too late."

**Sooo...how was it? After this, it's alllll J/H for you Zennies out there like me! Please let me know how it worked for ya! msstock87, you are the BOMB for reviewing both chapters! Thanks again guys! **


	4. SONGBIRD

**Author's note: Thank you guys on the reviews for that last chapter! This is where things start to get good again. Coming up in the next few chapters is an OC that I'm super excited about, so be on the lookout! In the meantime, this chapter is basically all fluff surrounding J/H. Okay, so here it is! Enjoy, and please review!**

247 HILLCREST DR.

September 2, 1981

Jackie shut the bathroom door behind her gently, and slowly made her way to the shower. When the water proved hot enough for her sore body, Jackie stepped in, letting the near-scalding water envelope her senses, wincing at the sting the hot water had on her wounds. After washing herself from head to toe, letting the remnants of Brett wash down the drain with the blood, Jackie paused, reflecting on the last hour. Bits and pieces flashed in her mind. Brett…drunk…rape…blood…Steven... "_let me take care of you," _it was so overwhelming. Beginning to feel light headed, Jackie sat down in the shower, allowing the rush of water to topple onto her head as she hugged her knees tight to her chest. It was then that the tears began to flow once again. She sat there like that for a long while, entirely losing track of time, when she heard a rapping at the door. "Hey Jacks? You doing okay in there?"

Without so much as looking up, Jackie's voice cracked, "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She sighed heavily, gathering herself up and out of the shower. After she had dried off, she put her pajamas on, which had been neatly folded on top of the sink. _When did he do that? Am I that out of it?_ Putting her robe on over her night clothes, she opened the door, letting the steam emerge as she did so. Walking into the living room was like walking into a different house for Jackie. It was clean…but not like when she cleaned it. More like...home. The perfect white couch had a plethora of pillows and blankets on it, contrary to the usual bland throw pillows. The coffee table directly in front of the couch had two plates consisting of…was that spaghetti? _It's been so long since I've had spaghetti_. Wine glasses were placed neatly next to the plates, and _Three's Company_ was on the TV.

Jackie stood frozen in her tracks, taking in her surroundings. Lost in shock, Jackie was abruptly taken out of her thoughts when Hyde walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, you hungry?" he said settling on the couch. Suddenly remembering how hungry she actually was, she made her way to the couch, easing her body down against the plump pillows. As she leaned over to grab her plate, she felt warm, soft cloth surround her legs. She looked up at Hyde. "Thank you," she said smiling. He nodded in response. "No seriously, thank you. For everything. I—I can't even believe you're here right now. I mean, it's what, 5 in the morning, and you're still up, cooking for me? You're—you're amazing, Steven. I don't even care why you're here. The fact that you're here at all is enough for me right now."

Hyde set his plate down, taking her hand. "Jackie, you gotta know something. I—look, it's been well over a year now since we've seen each other and…I don't know man, I have this, this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it doesn't go away. To be totally honest with you, Jacks, I haven't quit thinking about you. I couldn't help but wake up thinking about you; where you were, how you were doing—and then seeing you there, on that bed tonight after Brett was gone, that was the first time in over a year—it broke my heart, Doll. I couldn't believe that was what had become of you; that's what _I _did to you."

Jackie pulled her hand away, tears threatening to squeeze out if she didn't. "Steven, I—can we hold off on this conversation, please? I'm just…sorry—and really confused, and—"

"Hey, it's okay. We can definitely talk about it later, okay? Or not at all, if you don't want to. I just want you to know, whether you just want to be friends, or if you still hate me, or whatever the case, I'm too involved now. Your protection, for whatever reason, is priority for me…trust me, I'm still trying to figure it out myself, but just know that what happened tonight? That will _never_ happen again."

She nodded, smiling weakly, "Thank you."

It was on Jackie's second plate of spaghetti that her body physically could not stay awake anymore. She dosed off, leaning against the arm of the couch, plate in hand. Hyde looked over to see Jackie fast asleep, and smirked. "Oh Ja-ckie," he said in a sing song manner. Jackie's eyes opened, jumping slightly. He laughed. "You ready for bed?"

Jackie put her plate on the coffee table in front of her, nodding. "Yeah, but I think I'll just sleep in here tonight. The bed is a mess, and I don't feel like changing th—STEVEN, what are you doing?" she said as he picked her up gently and walked her to the bedroom. When he turned on the light, she saw that the bed was in perfect order, fresh sheets and all.

He walked over to the bed, setting her down, smirking. "Better?"

She reached up to hug him as ferociously as her tiny brittle body would allow. "So much." she said as he squeezed her tight. "Thank you again, for everything."

"Anything for you, Doll." he said into her hair. Reluctantly releasing he said, "I'll see you in the morning—er—tomorrow, well, whenever you decide to wake up, I'll be here."

She giggled, "Gotcha….and sorry again for tonight."

"Apologize one more time, Doll, I dare you." He winked, smiling broadly. "Seriously though, get some sleep. Goodnight, kid."

She smiled, snuggling under the sheets. "Goodnight, Steven."

247 HILLCREST DR.

LATE AFTERNOON

September, 2, 1981

Jackie had slept for ten hours, and it was starting to worry Hyde. He remembered when they were dating, she would sleep no more than 6 hours at a time before at least waking up. He peeked in at Jackie, who was still fast asleep, nearly buried under the three layers of bedding. Feeling more relieved, Hyde shut the door. He had not slept well that day, so he decided around 10 that he would get up and do some things around the house. He called Grizzly's to tell them she wouldn't be coming in for the next few days, then made a trip to the grocery store. He had spent the rest of the day cooking. He didn't know how much she was eating, but by the looks of it, not much, so he made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, butter rolls, with German chocolate cake for desert. _Oh my God, who am I?_

247 HILLCREST DR.

EVENING

September 2, 1981

Jackie woke up feeling groggy. She lifted her head, looking around her bedroom with half closed eyes. She was trying to remember the events from last night. Brett…fighting…Steven…STEVEN! Jackie nearly fell out of bed when her body gave out from under her as she tried to get up too quickly. Gathering herself from the floor, she put her robe on, opening the door to her bedroom. Hyde was sitting on her perfect white couch watching TV when he saw her. He smirked with amused eyes, "Someone was tired. I was starting to wonder if you fell into a coma during the night."

She slowly walked into the room, smelling the food coming from the kitchen. Trying not to seem too eager, she said, "What time is it?"

"Almost 7."

Jackie's eyes rounded in horror. "7? Oh my God, I'm going to be late," she said, turning around to go back to the bedroom.

Hyde shot up and turned her around to face him. "Hey, calm down. I called them. You're not going in for the next couple of days," he said, squeezing her shoulders.

"Steven, I have to go to work. When Brett comes ba—"

"Brett's not coming back, Jackie."

"You say that, but he will."

"No, I told him if he came back I'd kill him," Hyde said with the most serious tone he could muster.

"But what happens when you leave? He'll know, Steven."

Hyde's face softened. "I'm not leaving, Doll. I'm staying as long as you'll have me," he said, deciding now wasn't the time to ask her to move back to Point Place.

Jackie's worried and contorted face flooded with relief and relaxation. "Oh thank God," she said, leaning into his warm, protective chest.

He hugged her tired body tight against him, and rocked her back and forth. "Hey, I made food."

"I can smell it," she said, unmoving. "Can I have some?"

Hyde pulled back chuckling at her innocence. "Well yeah, it's for you," he said gently pushing on her shoulder to make her sit on the couch. "I'll go get some."

Jackie smiled. "Okay," she said softly. She pulled one of the blankets up to her waist as she put her feet up on the couch. Just then, Hyde walked back in with an overflowing plate of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and bread. Jackie's eyes widened. "Steven, I can't eat all of that, are you crazy?"

"Oh yes you can," he said setting the plate in her lap. "And you will. Doctor's orders."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "What doctor?"

"Okay, hippie burnout's orders, but still orders nonetheless, so eat," he said taking a bite of his own fried chicken.

Jackie giggled. "Alright fine, I'll try." She dove into the food, savoring every bite. How did he always make things taste so good? Before she knew it, she had downed the entire plate with much more room in her stomach for more.

Hyde looked over at her satisfied. "Damn Jacks, I didn't know if you had it in you," he said winking at her. "You want more or you ready for desert?"

Jackie's eyes grew wide. "What's for desert?"

Hyde chuckled at her adorable child-like excitement. "German chocolate cake."

She held out her plate. "Yes please."

Hyde rolled his eyes, taking both his and her plates into the kitchen, returning momentarily with two massive pieces of chocolate cake; one for him and one for her.

"God Steven, this is so good," Jackie said, taking a bite. "I haven't had cake since I lived in Point Place."

"I'm glad you like it," he smirked. Jackie's smile suddenly faded and she looked thoughtfully at the cake, breaking off pieces with her fork absentmindedly. "Hey, do you remember wh—"

"You don't have to stay, Steven," she said, refusing to look up.

Hyde's face contorted with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just—I mean I know you have a life and all back in Point Place, and I know you don't want to be here with me. I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me, that's all." _Wow, I wish I could've said that two years ago._

Hyde looked at Jackie sadly. "Do you want me to stay?"

Jackie shrugged. "I'm just trying not to be selfish."

Bewildered, Hyde's voice rose slightly. "Selfish? Jacks, do you realize the magnitude of what you just went through? Asking someone to be with you after something like that is _not_ selfish. I don't see it that way, and neither does anyone else, believe me." Hyde paused, thinking now was as good a time as any. "Actually though, I did want to ask you something."

Jackie finally looked up. "What is it?"

"Well," he coughed. "Would you want to maybe move back to Point Place? The gang's been dying to see you."

Jackie stared at Steven with tears in her eyes. "You're lying," she sniffled. "They don't care about me. They never did."

"You know that's not true."

"Then why Steven," she cried. "Why did they treat me like shit for months after we broke up and—_she_ came into the picture? Why did it take me _leaving_ for them to realize they 'cared about me,' huh?"

"Jacks, please believe me th—"

"And what's your excuse, huh?" she said, her voice growing louder. "Why _did_ you let her stick around exactly? It wouldn't have been to _hurt_ me would it?" She rose from the couch, on the brink of losing it.

Hyde rose also, trying to calm her down. "Hey c'mon. Let's n—"

"Just face it Steven, none of you care now, none of you cared then. I was always just _there_ to be your amusement whenever I got burned, or whenever you wanted a laugh about the 'princess'," she said, pushing against his chest. "Why didn't you care?" she sobbed, pounding her fists against his chest. He grappled for her body, knowing she needed comfort even if she didn't think she wanted it. "Why?" she finally gave up the fight, allowing Steven to hold her tight against his chest as she let all of her pains leak from her eyes.

Hyde held her tighter than he could ever remember doing. Maybe if he hugged tighter, she would know just how sorry he was. It was then in that moment, that he realized. He realized what they had done to her; what he had done. They had taken it _way_ too far without even knowing. "I'm going to make it up to you Doll, okay?" he said, kissing the top of her head gently. "I'm going to take you back with me, and I'm going to make you see that _I_ care." She nodded against his chest, encouraging him to go on. "And if anyone _ever_ gives you a mean look or says something to make you feel like shit again, I'll beat the living hell out of him, okay? I promise Jacks." She snuggled into his chest, the sobbing having died down. "Please, Jacks? Will you at least go down and visit? The Forman's haven't quit asking about you, you know."

"I would like to see Kitty and Red…but don't ask me to be civil around _them_," she said referring to her former friends.

"You've just been gone too long. You've forgotten. They do care Doll, you'll see." He said, feeling guiltier than ever.

"Oh no, I remember just fine, Steven." She felt weak, but could still muster a bitter laugh. "I remember when _she _walked through the Forman's door, ruining my life. I also remember how Donna threw me to the wolves when _she_ showed up. I remember when Fez and Kelso started following _her_ around, trying to catch her naked, which wasn't hard to do…I remember crying every. Single. Night for weeks because everyone was so caught up with her…that they forgot I even existed, which shows how little they cared at all. I remember getting in my car, Steven, and driving away from the Forman's house for the last time being so broken and sad. Believe me, I remember it all."

"Baby…I'm so, so sorry."

"I'll go with you Steven, but only for Red and Kitty's sake. They're the only ones who ever gave a damn about me…and I feel guilty for leaving them."

Hyde let out a big breath of air, still holding onto Jackie, feeling so bogged down with guilt, it was almost unbearable. Then he was filled with purpose. He was going to show her the best time she's ever had. Damn it, she was going to feel loved if it killed him.

**So how did I do? Let me know! Thanks for reading, and thanks to msstock87 once again for reviewing the last chapter! Means a ton, man!**


	5. CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON

**Author's note: And the plot thickens! In this chapter, we see more of the rest of the gang, so I hope that works for you guys! We also get to see Red's affection toward Jackie, which always gives me that warm fuzzy feeling, haha! Anyway, honestly, this is not one of my favorite chapters, but let me know what you guys think! I'm glad to see I at least have one devoted reader, so thanks again msstock87! Alright, here we go:**

247 HILLCREST DR.

September 3, 1981

"Forman?" Hyde said into Jackie's phone.

"Hyde? Hey man, did you find her?"

"Yeah, uh, I did."

"Well? Is she okay or what?"

Hyde grimaced. "No…not really, man. She's all kinds of fucked up." Silence on the other end prompted Hyde to speak up. "Forman?"

"What do you mean 'fucked up'? Like, physically?"

"Forman, I mean fucked up, as in you can't tell what shade of skin her face is; as in she can hardly look at me, like she's afraid I'm going to hurt her if she looks at me wrong; as in she keeps fucking apologizing for everything. The physical hurt will go away, but she's broken, man."

"How did this happen?" Eric said solemnly.

"I convinced her to come see you guys, but she's far from happy about it. She's only coming because she wants to see Red and Kitty."

"What? How'd you manage that?"

Hyde sighed. "I honestly don't know. Look, the reason I called was to warn you guys. My priority right now is to make sure she's okay, so you guys say one thing to make her upset, and I'm taking her side, so you gotta make damn sure to make her happy, all of you. No 'devil' shit, no 'midget' shit, and especially nothing about Sam. Got it?"

"Aww, you loooooove her," a female voice said.

"Get bent, Pinciotti," Hyde said as the two laughed. "But I won't say you're wrong. Not this time."

247 HILLCREST DR.

September 3, 1981

Hyde knocked on the door to Jackie's bedroom. "You ready, Doll?"

Jackie then emerged, suitcase in hand. "Yeah," she sighed heavily. "Let's go."

Hyde took Jackie's suitcase from her as they made their way out to the Camino. The two bunched into the seats as Hyde started the car. ABBA immediately began playing over the stereo, making Jackie laugh hysterically. "Stev-Stev-Steven," she stuttered, laughing too hard to complete a sentence. The laughter was contagious, as Hyde began laughing too. "Steven, that was mean," she said, still laughing, but settled down.

"It's not mean if it's funny, Doll."

"Well, it sure as hell was funny. God, I can't believe I used to listen to that stuff…thanks for that. That kinda made my day," Jackie said, smiling shyly at her ex-lover.

"Good, 'cause it's getting turned. Now," he said as Zeppelin's "What Is and What Should Never Be" came over the speaker.

**And if I say to you tomorrow,**

**Take my hand child, come with me**

**It's to a castle I will take you**

**Where what's to be they say will be**

Hyde and Jackie spent the trip in silence, absorbing each other's presence. They pulled up to the Forman's house 4 hours later. Putting the parking brake on, Hyde looked over at Jackie, who stared at the house with terrified eyes. He laid his hand on top of her shaking one, rubbing it gently. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said, opening her door to slide out. Hyde walked Jackie up the front drive, guiding her by the small of her back. "I don't think I can do this."

"Oh, sure you can. You've known them your whole life," Hyde whispered sweetly. "C'mon," he said opening the front door.

An ecstatic Kitty emerged from the kitchen door as the two made their way in. "Oh my God, Red! They're here!" she said, embracing the tiny girl in a tight hug. "Oh Jackie, it's so good to see you. Do you want something to eat? I made _lots_ of food for dinner tonight." Kitty grabbed her by the elbow, as Jackie looked back at Hyde grinning helplessly. Hyde chuckled, throwing his hands up, indicating there was nothing he could do.

Just then, the front door opened. "Where is she?!" an exasperated and out-of-breath Kelso screamed, looking around the room. When he saw Hyde glaring back at him, he relaxed. "Oh. Hey Hyde," he said casually.

"You'd think he'd learn," Eric said, walking into the living room.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She's in the kitchen with Mrs. Forman right now so don't bother her. And remember what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, but what happened? Obviously we're not going to ask her, and you're the only other one who knows, so spit it out!" Eric said, clearly dying for some answers.

"Gah, you guys can never just leave shit alone, can you? You gotta know everything, just like a girl."

"Cut the crap and spill, man."

Hyde sighed. "Well, I got to her house around 3:30 or something like that, and the first thing I heard was her screaming at someone. Obviously I wasn't going to just leave that alone, so I went upstairs, and the first thing I see is them struggling—on the bed. He was calling her a whore, and telling her to stop crying, and—man, I lost it. I wailed on him so hard, and threw him into the street, threatening to kill him if he ever came back."

The two sat wide-eyed, staring at Hyde in disbelief. "He was—he was…_raping_ her?"

Hyde nodded, not looking up at his friends. "Then she told me she hadn't eaten since Monday. Plus, she slept for like 14 hours the next day. That douche messed her up so bad…I don't know, it's hard for me to think that she'll ever be the same again," he said, mostly to himself. Then he looked up. "You know what she said about you? She said she _knew_ you guys didn't care about her, and never did. She thinks we only kept her around for entertainment."

"Yeah, she told Donna the same thing. Donna was pretty upset over it, too. But how could she think that? I mean, we _do_ care, and we did then too. And by 'we,' I mean 'you guys' because I wasn't here." Eric smiled smugly, knowing he was the least guilty of the group.

"It was Sam. When she came along, Donna wanted to be friends with her, and everyone was so infatuated with her, and that not only left Jackie lonely, it made her embarrassed too. God, I fucked up so bad. I mean, who does that?" Hyde said, burying his face in his hands. "It's a fucking miracle she wants me around at all."

"Are you going to try to get back with her?" Kelso asked.

"What, are you crazy? She just got out of an extremely abusive relationship, that's the last thing on my mind, let alone hers. Right now, I just want her to be happy again, and I aim to do it for her. The chips will fall where they may, but as of now, she just needs to feel safe."

"Wow Hyde…that's…that's really noble of you—and uncharacteristic."

"Yeah, well," he said, shutting down again. "I'm going to go see about the rooming situation," he said, making his way up the stairs.

When Hyde was gone, Eric spoke up. "I give them a month before they're going steady again."

"A month? Pft, It'll take two weeks, max."

"I guess we'll see, my friend," Eric looked at Kelso mischievously. "I guess we'll see."

FORMAN'S KITCHEN

September 3, 1981

"So Jackie, tell me all about what's been going on in your life? I can't believe it's been almost a year!"

_Oh, I can. _"Uh well," Jackie said weakly. "I'm a bartender at a local bar, um, I rent a small house with my bo-roommate—er well, former roommate anyway." She was stepping on thin ice, she knew.

Red was leaned up against the fridge staring Jackie down. "Yeah uh huh. Where'd that shiner come from?"

"Red, don't push her," Kitty warned.

"No, I want to know. What the hell happened, Jackie?"

Jackie twiddled her thumbs, refusing to look up. "It sounds like you already know, Mr. Forman."

"All I know is some fucker's been hurting you. I don't know how you know this guy, _if_ you know this guy, why you let this go on for_ 6 months_, nothing, so start talking, Missy."

"Well, I met Brett working at Grizzly's…he kind of swept me off my feet. Not like the usual losers that come through. He would bring me food when he knew I was working late and would sit and talk with me all night. Eventually, we started going on dates and one thing led to another. Turned out, he's a real whack job, though. He always had these conspiracies that I was cheating on him, which led him to get violent," Jackie pause, growing quieter as she went on. "That's when he started hurting me. It was the same thing every night. Get home from work, have him punch my lights out, go to bed, repeat."

"Jackie, why? Why didn't you leave or call the cops or _us_ or something?"

"I guess I thought I deserved it…maybe that's what was intended for my life. After Steven and I broke up, any feeling felt better than thinking about him. The only feeling I could get was hurt, so that's what I settled for. I—I don't know…" she said, trailing off.

"Jackie, Sweetie…I don't even know what to say to that…" Kitty said, sitting at the table with Jackie. "But…we've thought a lot about it, and we really want you to move in with us."

"Wait. You want me to move in with you guys?" Red and Kitty both nodded their heads eagerly. "With—with Steven?"

Red sighed. "Yeah…with Steven. But you seem like you've gotten along the last couple of days, so how bad could it be?"

Jackie looked at the table, thinking hard. "I'd have to ask him, because you know how he g—"

"It was his idea, Jackie. He feels responsible for you, always has." As much as it stung, Jackie knew they were right…and she couldn't say she didn't want to, which is probably why she knew she shouldn't.

"Let me take the next couple of days to figure it out," she said softly, fearing the reaction.

"Whatever you need, Jackie. Just please think about it," Kitty said in a motherly tone. Jackie smiled appreciatively at Kitty. "Well why don't you go see those friends of yours? They can't wait to see you."

Jackie scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure they missed me a whole lot."

"Sweetie, I know you're hurt…but they care. They really do."

Jackie turned to leave in an attempt to find Hyde. As much as she hated it, she needed him. There's a reason he feels the need to protect her, and it's because she truly does need protection. She climbed the stairs slowly, feeling the repercussions of the past few days. Hyde's smell drenched the house, making her feel warmer already. When she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed the bathroom light on. Obviously not wanting to bother him in the bathroom, she reluctantly made her way back down the stairs, knowing who waited for her at the bottom. Donna, Eric, and Kelso all stared at her with painful stares of anticipation as she lowered her head. "Hey Jackie," Donna said kindly.

"Hey," Jackie replied quietly.

"You want a beer? I brought beer," Kelso said, making Jackie laugh. Kelso always found a way to break the ice.

"I'd love one. Thanks Michael."

"No problem," he said handing her the can. "So, uh, I hear you're bartending now, right?"

"Yeah…yeah, I work at a place called Grizzly's. Sounds so accomplished, right?"

"Hey, a living's a living," Eric said.

"Yeah I guess…"

"Just going out on a limb here, and I'm no psychologist, but my instincts tell me you're not too happy about it."

"Well, would you be Eric?" she said, the tears forming in her eyes. Just then, Hyde walked down, seeing the tears in Jackie's eyes.

"Crap, already you dillholes? I can't leave you alone for 2 minutes?"

"No, Steven, it's okay. We're just talking about my job."

Hyde grunted taking a seat next to Jackie on the couch, closer than she would've expected—and she was pleasantly surprised at how much she liked it. She loved feeling close to him, always had. "So, uh, what have you guys been up to lately?" she asked, trying to get the attention off of herself.

"Well…Eric and I are engaged—again," Donna said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jackie chuckled, "That's great you guys."

"Yeah, thanks. So…"

"Okay, enough with the small talk crap. I need to say something," Kelso said.

"Kelso," Hyde warned.

"No man, I just want to say I'm sorry. I can't speak for the rest of them, but I really am."

Jackie stared at the coffee table, refusing once again to make eye contact with anyone. Tears brimming in her eyes again, Jackie couldn't respond. "Yeah Jackie. You gotta know how bad we feel. That should've never happened the way it did," Eric said, feeling ashamed.

The tears grew to abnormal sizes as Jackie covered her mouth with her hand. "Jacks?" Hyde said, looking at her concerned.

"I'm sorry," she said as she got up, walking out the door.

"Shit," Hyde said following after her.

**You guys know the drill! Review, review REVIEW! Let me know what you guys are thinking!**


	6. SPIRIT IN THE SKY

**Author's note: Okay, so this one is super fluffy, but if you haven't noticed, I LOVE fluff, especially when it's J/H! As always, let me know how I did in the reviews, and thank you to those who have reviewed thus far! Enjoy! **

Jackie walked to the curb, sitting down and throwing her face into her hands. She felt so stupid for fearing them. Deep down, she knew they wouldn't do that to her again, but she couldn't ignore the aching within her; that pain of utter loneliness and bitter abandonment. She couldn't forgive them, not yet. But…where did that leave her? Alone in an empty house with a looming, abusive ex-boyfriend in her shadow? She couldn't do that, Brett would kill her. And Steven…she couldn't expect him to stay, even though he said he'd stay as long as she would let him. He has a life in Point Place, and she doesn't _want_ him to have to give that up.

She jolted when she felt two hands squeeze her shoulders gently from behind. "God, Steven, you scared me."

He sat behind her, legs straddled, rubbing her shoulders with care. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm alright. Just…got a little overwhelming in there."

Hyde nodded. "I know. They get that too."

Jackie nodded. "Hey Steven?"

"Hmm?"

"The Forman's asked me to move in with them…with you," she said, leaning into his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…and I'm thinking about it."

Hyde suddenly stopped. "Really?"

"Well, not if you don't want me to. I—I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to manipulate the situation or make you uncomfortable or—"

"Jackie, I think it would be amazing if you moved in."

Jackie looked at him in surprise. "You don't mean that."

"Jacks, I said I wanted to take care of you, didn't I? I want you here. I want you to be happy."

"I don't know…" Jackie said, feeling helpless and foggy.

"Turn around, Doll," he said, making him face her. They faced each other, legs crossed, when Hyde said something Jackie couldn't believe. "Jackie, you are the most important thing in the world to me, okay? You deserve to be happy and treated like fucking royalty after what you went through. It took me damn long enough to realize it, I know, but you gotta know how much I want you here, okay?"

Jackie sat wide-eyed at her ex-lover. "Steven…"

"Just say yes. Please, Jacks?"

"…Okay," she said, surprising even herself.

Hyde enveloped her in a hug, squeezing tight. "Thank you. That's more of a relief than you know."

She squeezed back, smiling; embracing the moment. "Okay, I think I'm ready to go back in. That was rude, even if they are a bunch of jerks."

Hyde just smiled and shook his head. There was no convincing this girl. "Whatever you say, Doll," he said, helping her up.

Walking back into the room, Jackie saw that the gang was on high edge, obviously afraid of saying the wrong thing again. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to—you know, lose it like that."

"Just don't let it happen again," Eric said smirking.

Jackie laughed, "Yeah okay, will do."

The rest of the day was spent reminiscing, wishing they were all teenagers again smoking weed in the Forman's basement. When reality finally hit them, they realized they had jobs to go to in the morning, and around 11:00, they all dispersed, leaving Jackie, Hyde, and the Forman's.

"Well, I think I'm going to clock out," Jackie said, rising from the couch. "See you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sweetie," Mrs. Forman said concerned.

When Jackie was out of sight, Red spoke up. "What the hell are you doing, Son?"

Hyde looked at Red quizzically. "What?"

"You're confusing the poor kid—again. You went from hating each other for _years_, then you dated for what, two years? Then you pulled a dumbass move and married the stripper, being horrible to her the whole time, now you want her back again, after she just went through one of the most traumatizing things a person could go through?"

Hyde sighed. "I don't want her back—I mean, I do, but I'm not going to try to, not yet at least. I just want to make her happy. That son of a bitch ruined her, and I want to fix her."

"Don't you think you contributed to that too?"

"You can't be serious. I _never_ hit Jackie."

"That doesn't mean you didn't hurt her…but anyway, I'm not going to argue with you over it. I'm tired," Red said rising. "I'm not saying I don't want you two together, I think that's what was intended for you, but be careful this time around. She won't be able to get past it a third time."

Hyde nodded as Red made his way up the stairs, leaving Hyde alone with his thoughts. Man, even Red was giving him a warning. Was he _that_ much of an asshole? The answer he already knew, and it made his need to make her whole again that much stronger.

LAURIE'S BEDROOM

September 3, 1981

_"NO!" Jackie said with terror, tumbling down the stairs. She tried to stand, but was caught by the hair and pulled upright. "Brett, stop!" But he didn't. Instead he smacked her hard on the cheek. Bawling hysterically, Jackie was then hauled onto the couch, struggling the whole time. "I thought you loved me," she cried._

_Brett cackled bitterly. "You don't deserve love," he said, taking down his pants._

_"Stop, please!" she said as he entered her._

Jackie's eyes snapped open, and she bolted upright in pure terror. When she realized she was in Laurie Forman's bedroom, relief spread over her, and she buried her face in her hands. "Shit," she said, trying to stop the tears. "It was a dream," she said, trying to reassure herself. Lying back down, she tried to fall back asleep, but was wide awake with the irrational fear that he would come back. She looked at the clock on the bed stand. 1:34. She got up from the bed feeling helpless, and made her way down the stairs to the basement. She hesitated before walking into Hyde's bedroom. How was she going to explain something so stupid to someone who was always so critical? She just about turned to leave when the door swung open, revealing Hyde looking like he just woke up. Both not expecting the other to be there, they screamed simultaneously.

"Jackie? Crap, you scared me," he said sleepily.

"Sorry, I had a—er, I couldn't sleep, and thought…well, never mind. I'll leave," she said, turning on her heels toward the stairs. Before she could take a step, a hand grasped her wrist.

"Hey, it's okay. I couldn't sleep either," he said as she turned back around.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Hyde shrugged. "I don't know, really. Just insomnia, I guess. What about you?"

"I uh," she said hesitantly, fearing his reaction. "I woke up from a bad dream. I tried to go back to sleep, but I was kinda scared," she said sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's go back in my room," he said, leading her into his basement abode. Sitting down on the bed, he patted the spot next to him. "What'd you dream about?"

She sat next to him, sighing. "Brett."

Hyde's eyes fell. He rubbed her back tenderly, sighing. "You okay?" he said, feeling terrible for his doll.

She nodded. "I just didn't want to be alone, so I came down here. I can go sleep on that couch though. It's better than being upstairs by myself," she said rising.

"Jackie," he said grinning. "You can sleep in here, you know. I won't try anything, I promise."

Jackie laughed nervously. "I didn't think you would. I just don't want to intrude…guess it's too late for that," she mumbled rolling her eyes.

Hyde scrunched his eyebrows. "You definitely weren't intruding. I couldn't sleep either. C'mon, just sleep in here tonight. It's not a problem."

"…okay," she said timidly. Pulling the switch on the lamp, Hyde laid on the bed next to Jackie. God he loved her smell. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, Hyde laid his hands beside him.

Several minutes later, Hyde noticed that she had drifted off, indicated by the light, steady rising of her chest as she breathed. An hour later, and Hyde still couldn't sleep, mesmerized by the fact that she was in his bed. Subconsciously, Jackie rolled over, facing Hyde. He lay frozen, afraid that he had woken her up. Fortunately, Jackie lay sleeping just as peacefully as before as Hyde grazed her forehead with his lips. "I love you, Doll."

247 HILLCREST DR.

September 6, 1981

As Hyde pulled up to the house, Jackie winced, remembering all of the pain that commenced inside. She turned to look out the passenger window, hoping Hyde didn't see the tears forming in her eyes. She quickly hopped out of the Camino, walking to the bed of the truck where the boxes were stored.

Hyde looked at her concerned. "Penny for your thoughts," he said, trying to let her know she could talk; that she didn't have to keep it in. She merely shook her head, heading into the house. She was silent packing up the house, but he understood. I mean, it couldn't be easy to be around everything that had made her so miserable.

They had packed everything up and jammed it into the Camino. The only thing left of hers in the house was the perfect white couch. When Hyde went to pick it up, she stopped him. "Leave it," she whispered, placing a hand on his forearm. She smiled for the first time all day. "Let's get out of here," she said, guiding him towards the door.

"Thank you," she said staring out the passenger side window on the drive back to Point Place.

Hyde nodded. "I'm glad you're moving back," he said, rubbing her hand.

"Me too," she said, and boy was she ever.

**So this chapter was sort of a filler chapter, but as I said, fluff is my drug of choice, haha! Anyway, next chapter is ****_really_**** significant to the story, and I'm pretty excited to get your reaction! It's Christmas time at the Forman's, so be on the lookout on the 6th! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	7. HOW STILL MY LOVE

**Author's note: Super significant chapter here, and definitely one of my favorites! This is by far the happiest chapter thus far, and plus STEVIE NICKS! If you hadn't guessed by the title of the fic, I'm a die hard, obsessed Stevie Nicks fan, so you can expect this isn't the last time you'll be seeing her...I'm sorry, but sometimes I just can't help myself, haha! Anyway, thanks so much to 80sUnLoveChild and msstock87 for your reviews! Means the world to me! Alright, so here we go!**

THE BASEMENT

October 4, 1981

Jackie had been moved into the Forman's for nearly a month now, and she was healing. All of her stuff was moved into Laurie's old room, but she spent very little time in there, even at night. It had started with the night of her nightmare, but had become a nightly thing since then. She couldn't help but want to sleep in his arms at night…she was falling for him again. He welcomed her every night, wrapping her tightly in his arms, protecting her from the world she now feared so much.

One night she went into his room as usual, knocking on the door. "C'mon in," he said groggily.

She tip toed in, climbing under the blanket with him. "Thanks," she said, snuggling into his chest.

Tonight was going to be the night. He had contemplated it for several weeks now, but Red's words kept ringing in his head "be careful this time around. She won't be able to get past it a third time." He couldn't help those thoughts though, that knew they were meant to be together. If she rejected him, he would keep trying. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"Hey Jacks?" he said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

He hugged her tighter, afraid that she would vanish when he asked her. "What do you think about giving us another shot?"

"Steven…"

"I love you, so much, and all I want to do is make you happy. C'mon Doll, give it one more chance?" He rubbed her back lovingly.

Intoxicated by the words coming out of Hyde's mouth, Jackie was beginning to feel foggy. "I can't get burned again, Steven. I just can't," she said forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Look at me, Jacks," he said holding her chin. "You're it for me. Someday I _will_ marry you, okay? There's your commitment. I don't see a future with anyone but you. I'll never hurt you again, just…_please_ let me prove it to you."

Jackie smiled genuinely for the first time in months. "I think I could do th—" before she could finish, his lips covered hers in a sweet, intimate kiss. He held her cheek in his hand as she wrapped her tired arms around his neck. He could taste the fruity lip balm as he sucked gently on her bottom lip.

"I love you Jacks," he whispered, kissing her nose, cheeks, forehead; every part of her face was covered in sweet kisses.

"I love you too, Steven," Jackie said, snuggling into his chest. They spent the night like that; embraced in each other's arms, too excited to sleep. Hyde couldn't help but feel pride as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He was so damn lucky to have his doll back.

Suddenly, Hyde had a thought. "C'mon," he said, climbing out of bed. "Where's your coat?"

"It's in the kitchen," she said, still in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Up," he said, picking her up from the bed. "We're going out, Doll."

"What? Steven, it's like midnight. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Jackie rolled her eyes as he grabbed her hand, leading her up the basement steps.

GROOVES RECORD SHOP

October 4, 1981

Hyde put the Camino in park in the parking lot of Grooves, looking over at Jackie who looked beyond confused. "The record store?" Hyde held up a brown sack, grinning from ear to ear. "Aha! I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Jackie wandered around, thumbing through records as Hyde put on Stevie Nick's "Bella Donna." Lighting up a joint, he strode over to his new lady love, sliding the joint between her lips. Jackie turned around, taking a drag. "So why the record store?" she said sleepily, passing the joint back to him.

He pursed his lips sighing. "I don't know. I used to come here a lot, actually. Just to get high and be with Zeppelin. Beer?"

Jackie nodded as he walked around the counter to the fridge. She made her way to the couch plopping down as Hyde came around with the beer. "Thanks," she said, popping the top. Hyde nodded putting his arm around her, squeezing her tiny shoulder. Initially tensing, she eventually eased into him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember that car show we went to right before Chicago? The one we had to leave early because Kitty got pissed at Red?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You said I was your chick then; you said you were going to spend time with me because I was your chick…does this mean I'm your chick again?"

Hyde laughed at her subtleness. Jackie knew that the _old_ Hyde would've cringed at the labels "boyfriend/girlfriend," so she manipulated it. "No Jacks. You're so much more than my 'chick.' You're everything to me," he said tweaking her chin as she looked up at him with genuine eyes.

She smiled, snuggling into his chest. "You too, you know. I know you don't care, but you're my world, Steven."

He leaned over, kissing the top of her head. "I do care, Doll."

Stevie Nicks' "How Still My Love" played softly over the speakers, speaking directly to Jackie's heart

**_Doing all you can for me  
>They say you're not the man for me<br>Don't make it easy  
>In the still of the night<br>In the still of the night...  
>How still my love<br>In the still of the night...  
>How still my love<em>**

Suddenly, Hyde set his beer on the table, standing. Jackie pouted at his absence, but was taken aback when he took his aviators off and held out his hand. "You wanna dance?"

Jackie tilted her head. "You don't like dancing."

"I do tonight." He smiled as he received her hand, pulling her body flush to his. He could feel her hair touch his neck, and could smell that sweet, airy, _Jackie_ smell that emitted from her tiny beautiful body as they swayed around the record store. He couldn't help but notice how drastically he had changed over the years. Four years ago, he would have scoffed and beat the hell out of any guy who would enjoy dancing and Stevie Nicks alone with a certain loudmouthed brunette without the guarantee of sex afterwards. Now, he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he wasn't getting any tonight, and he couldn't have cared less. All he wanted in that moment was to be with his doll, her smell surrounding him; intoxicating him. Her touch making him feel lightheaded, simply because she was _her_. He was in so deep, and he had never been happier that there was no digging himself out this time.

**_They say you're not the man for me  
>Don't I make it easy<br>In the still of the night  
>It's... me... talking to you<br>How still my love...  
>In the still of the night...<br>How still my love...  
>In the still of the night...<br>It's me that's talkin' to you  
>In the still of the night<em>**

THE BASEMENT

December 24, 1981

The change wasn't immediate; it wasn't like the first time. Hyde was respectful of what Jackie had been through, and played to her needs rather than his for the first time in his life. He would only go as far as she wanted, and wouldn't get upset if she cut off too soon for his liking. He wasn't going to fuck up; not this time.

Needless to say, this made Jackie happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was _happy_. She spent her days going to school and spending time with Hyde in the basement. Every once in a while, she would dream of Brett and fear his return, but ultimately, she knew he wasn't stupid, and Hyde wasn't weak. He wouldn't be coming back.

Christmas cheer was all around as the Forman's hosted their annual Christmas party. Kitty was busy handing out drinks while Red sat with his signature look of distain at the bar, looking out at all of the annoying bastards in his house.

Meanwhile downstairs, the whole gang sat together on Christmas Eve for the first time in 2 years. Brooke and Kelso occupied the couch with Fez not far out of reach, Eric and Donna took post on the deep freeze, and Hyde of course claimed his throne on the rattiest chair of all chairs with a nearly-passed out Jackie on his lap, her head heavy on his shoulder. All eyes were focused on the TV as "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" played over the TV set.

_"You see, I have something for you," a distraught Kris Kringle says to the menacing Warlock while entangled in the Warlock's trees._

_"What is this? A trick?" Winter Warlock screams._

_"Oh no Mr. Warlock—or may I call you Winter?"_

_"Mr. Warlock, if you please!"_

_"Well, I managed to save one little toy, and I'd like you to have it."_

_"You…you wish to give me…a present? A toy?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"But, nobody ever gives me, an old Warlock, a toy."_

_"I'd like to start a new custom, if you'd just call off—"_

_"Oh, oh yeah. Yes, of course. Now you mustn't mind the tree monsters. Their bark is worse than their bite," and to the trees, "Now release the Kringle." Returning his attention back to Kris he says, "No tricks, now."_

_"Oh no sir, Mr. Warlock," Kris says, pulling out a bright orange train for Winter._

_"A choo choo," the Warlock says. "I've always wanted one."_

_Suddenly, the Warlock began to melt, and when he emerged he was human again. "What was that?" Kris asked incredulously._

_"My icy heart—it's melting!"_

_"Look, Mr. Warlock—"_

_"Please, call me Winter."_

_"Winter?"_

_"Oh yes, yes! Suddenly, my whole outlook has changed from bad to good."_

_"Great!"_

"This movie is so fucked up," Hyde spoke up, gaining the attention of the other 6 occupants in the room. "No seriously, think about it. The Warlock has been this badass king of the forest for God knows how many years, then as soon as this Kris guy comes around and gives him a fucking train, he melts? What kind of villain is that, man? Then when the Warlock releases Kris, the idiot doesn't think to run? He just trusts this icy menace who just threatened to kill him like 2 minutes before? Oh, and now look," he says gesturing toward the TV. "They're dancing and singing with each other. Bunch of pansies…" he said, settling back into his chair. The gang stared incredulously at Hyde. "What?"

"Hyde…it's a kid's movie…about Santa Claus. What'd you expect?" Donna said, chuckling.

"Look, these kids need to learn that not everything is like that. You can't trust anyone, man. They're being brainwashed via a jolly man in a red suit. It's blasphemy, man!"

Eric looked at him, and rolled his eyes. "You've been smoking, haven't you?"

"Yeah…I have."

"Well," Eric said clapping his hands together. "On that note, I think it's time to reveal our Secret Santa gifts."

"Alright, presents!" Kelso said, smiling goofily.

The gang dispersed, going to grab their personal gifts, laying them on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Who's going first?" Brooke asked excitedly as everyone settled back into their places.

"Me! I want to go!" Fez said bouncing on the couch like a small child.

"No man, it's my basement. I'm going first."

"Why don't we all just open them at the same time?" Donna said coolly, smiling at her over-caffeinated friends.

Eric pointed at her with exaggeration, "You, woman, are a genius." Everyone had grabbed the gifts with their name on it as Eric said, "Okay, on three. One…two…three." And with that, wrapping paper filled the room as everyone opened their gifts. Laughter and commotion commenced everyone having seen their gifts.

"Oh my God…th—the Star Fleet Voyager LEGO set! Man, this only came out, like, a week ago...alright, spit it out. Which one of you was it?" Eric asked ecstatically.

Brooke raised her hand sheepishly. "Guilty," she said as Eric got up to hug her.

"Man, that's the coolest gift ever. Thank you."

"Whoa," Donna said, holding up a yellow sweater, about two sizes too small for her. "I, uh, love it!" she said unconvincingly. She eyed the gang, trying to figure it out. "Kelso."

Kelso grinned from ear-to-ear. "Yeah Big Red, it was me. Put it on!"

Eric glared at him as Donna slipped the sweater on. All three of the other guys eyed her chest with admiration. "Thanks Kelso," she said, giving him a hug.

"You sonofabitch," Fez said, looking at Eric with a mischievous grin. "How'd you know candy was my favorite food?"

"Uh," Eric said laughing. "A little bird told me," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, tell the little birdy Fez says thank you," he said taking a bite out of a tootsie roll.

Meanwhile Jackie sat teary-eyed looking at the box with her present. She looked up at the gang as her eyes landed on Fez. "Thank you," she whispered, unable to contain her emotions.

Hyde looked at her warily. "What is it, Doll?" he said so only she could hear.

Jackie looked at him, then back at the box. Suddenly, she pulled out "In Color" by Cheap Trick and smiled. "We used to listen to this album on repeat when we were dating."

"Good times, good times." Fez said sweetly.

"Gimme a hug, Fezzie," she said, leaning over the couch to hug her. "Thank you, again."

"Whoa, man!" Kelso said suddenly. "Gee, I wonder who this is from," he said, pulling a greasy brown paper bag from the wrapped box.

"Enjoy it man, it's all yours," Hyde said, nodding at his friend.

"Thanks, Hyde!" Kelso said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, thanks Hyde," Brooke said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She then perked up, looking down at her gift. "Wow. I uh, don't know what to say," she said looking bright eyed at the two remaining givers as she held up a book titled "Ain't I A Woman" written by Bell Hooks. "Hmm," she said, trying to guess. "Donna."

"You got me!" she said, throwing up her hands. "It's a book on feminism. She's amazing," Donna said with wide excited eyes.

"I can't wait to read it. Thank you, Donna," Brooke said, hugging her friend tight.

"I wanted to save yours until everyone was finished," Jackie said to Hyde as the others had commenced their own holiday cheer.

"Yeah," Hyde chuckled. "I figured since there was nothing on the table with my name on it," he said, winking. "Whatcha got?" Jackie smiled nervously as she pulled a simple envelope from the back of her jeans. Hyde looked at her curiously as he opened the envelope, pulling out a key strung to a note. "What's th—"

"Read the note," she said climbing into his lap, fearing it would be the last time.

He received her weight gratefully as he opened the tiny paper. It read:

_You're probably wondering what the hell I'm up to after seeing the key attached to this note. I want you to know that I love you and don't ever want to be away from you again. You make me feel protected, Steven. You came to my rescue when I would let no one else in. I owe you not only my heart, but my life, and for that, I am forever grateful. You make me feel worth something, too. In my entire life, I've never felt as important as I do sitting in your lap right now (that was purely a guess, by the way, but I'm there often enough…). The key, as I'm sure you're dying to know, is to my new apartment. I want you to come live with me. I'll understand if you say no, but the key is yours nonetheless. Keep it for when you're ready. I love you Puddin',_

_Love,_

_Jackie_

Hyde looked from the note to Jackie incredulously. "Well," she said teary eyed. "What do you say?" He stared at her for a few more moments when Jackie spoke up, her voice breaking. "It's okay to say n—" but she couldn't finish her sentence before Hyde's lips were on hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. His hands reached to her face squeezing her cheeks firmly.

Coming up to breathe, he set his forehead to hers, giving her sweet, intimate kisses. "Yes," he said, between breaths. "You're everything to me Doll, you know that? Everything." He hugged her body close to his as she draped her arms lazily around his neck.

"I love you, Steven," she said, her voice shaking. "I'm so glad you said yes."

"Anything for you, Doll," he said, kissing her knuckle sweetly.

**Gimme something, guys! Lemme know how I did via reviews! Thanks again, and hope you enjoyed!**


	8. VIENNA

**Author's note: Okay, so this is definitely not one of my favorites...it definitely SCREAMS filler to me, but parts of it will be significant later on! Hyde's pretty out of character on this one, I know, but I wanted _Vienna_ to make an appearance because when I wrote this, that song was my anthem! Anyway, thanks again msstock87 for the reviews! Enjoy everyone!**

THE BASEMENT

January 4, 2014

"Oh Steven, I can't believe you're moving out!" Kitty said bitter sweetly. "Why do my babies want to leave me?" she cried, hugging him.

"Okay Mrs. Forman, that's enough," Hyde said uncomfortably.

"I'll say when we're finished," Kitty said, still holding on.

"Steven, where do you want these?" Jackie strode in carrying the last box of records from Hyde's basement bedroom.

"Uh, just put them in the back of the Vista. There's more room in there than in the Camino."

Jackie's lips rose at the sight of her boyfriend's foster mother smothering him just the way she knew he hated. Hyde saw this and smiled. "Not a word," he mouthed looking down at Kitty, embarrassed.

Jackie shook her head, walking out the door. "Well, we're all ready to go whenever you two are done," she said winking.

Kitty finally let go, allowing Hyde to let out a huge breath of relief. She looked at him with teary eyes, holding him by the shoulders. "Sit down, Steven," the motherly woman said, taking a seat on the ratty basement couch. "I want you to know something. I am _so_ proud of what you're doing. Despite your past, you've really shown up for Jackie, and I'm more proud of you for that than for being some broody, emotionless teenager like you were before. I'm not only proud of what you're doing, but more proud of who you've become. You've made yourself into a fine young man, and never made excuses because of where you came from. It takes a real man to do that…anyway, they're waiting for us," Kitty said, rising.

Hyde suddenly hugged Kitty tight. "Thanks, Mrs. Forman. You have no idea how much that means to a broody, emotionless teenager like me."

Mrs. Forman laughed her signature cackle. "Oh Steven."

Just then, the horn honked, indicating that the gang was ready to head out. Hyde and Jackie led the way in the Camino, followed by Eric and Donna in the Vista. Kelso and Fez were already at the apartment, unloading the first load of (mostly Jackie's) belongings, while Brooke went home to spend time with her family.

After a day spent helping the two lost lovers move in, the gang drove out of sight, disappearing as the snow blanketed the ground and the sun set behind the clouds. As Jackie and Hyde walked back into their new apartment, they were struck with an unwelcoming realization. In the living room sat everything, nice and neatly in their places—but right in front of the TV was this annoying, empty spot. The two stood looking at the spot, not knowing what to do.

"Crap," Hyde said after a moment, walking into the kitchen.

Jackie laughed, throwing her face into her hands. "A couch. We didn't get a couch."

Hyde smirked, carrying two glasses of wine from the kitchen. "We're going couch shopping tomorrow. I can't be without a couch."

"Deal," she said taking a glass from him, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Thanks for letting me move in," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks for accepting," Jackie said leaning against his chest. "Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I want pizza," Jackie mumbled tiredly.

"You got it, baby," he laughed, grabbing the phone.

THE APARTMENT

January 4, 1982

"Best idea ever," Hyde said, taking a drag of his joint with a paper plate of pizza in his lap.

"Yup, this is paradise," Jackie said, sneaking the joint from between his lips and placing it between hers. "Hey Steven?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna play a game?"

Hyde shrugged. "Why not?"

Jackie clapped excitedly. "Okay, so it's called 'I Went to Market.' So if I were starting, I would say, 'I went to market and bought a banana,' then you would say 'I went to market and bought a banana and an apple.' Whoever says the wrong thing first, loses. Okay, you go first."

"Umm, I went to the market and bought a Playboy," he said smirking.

Jackie scoffed, disgusted. "You're a pig, you know that?"

"Oh yeah?" Hyde suddenly attacked her sides, tickling her relentlessly. "But you wouldn't have me any other way," he said as she giggled incessantly.

"Okay, okay. You bought a Playboy," she said, her laughter having died down. "I went to the market and bought a Playboy and a candy bar."

"Hmm…I went to the market and bought a Playboy, a candy bar, and a flamethrower."

THE APARTMENT

40 MINUTES LATER

January 4, 1982

"Oh shit," Hyde said giggling like an idiot. "Okay…okay," he said, trying to gain his composure. Pot and alcohol did not mix well with Steven Hyde. "I…went to market and bought a Playboy, a candy bar, a flamethrower, um…"

"Oh! Oh!" Jackie screeched, thinking she was on the brink of winning.

"No, no, no…wait, a yacht! Yes, then a soda, nail polish, a joint, uh, a purple people peater—er, a urple people eater—ah fuck it, you know what I'm trying to say, and finally…a car that runs on water," Hyde said, looking smug and accomplished.

Jackie giggled relentlessly, unable to contain herself long enough to take a decent breath of air. Pot and alcohol mixed even worse for Jacqueline Burkhart. "Okay," she said through tears, "Okay, I think that's enough."

"What's the matter, can't take the heat?" he said, smirking.

She slapped his knee. "No, I'm just tired," she said, climbing off the bed, making her way to the bathroom. He followed her, sitting down on the toilet, watching her take off her makeup.

Huh, he had never seen this before. They had dated two years before this, and he had never noticed how much _work_ it took for her to look like she did. Then he noticed when her face was pure; free of any makeup, that she looked the same…in fact, she looked _better_. Her raven locks were pulled into a ponytail. Why didn't she wear her hair up more often? It had to be a hassle trying to keep it out of your face, so why not just remove the trouble altogether? She looked like a woman with a soul, not just some mindless Barbie doll flaunting her perfect hair and blemish-less face. "Hey," he said, mesmerized by her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah?" she said, focused on the image in the mirror.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know…the whole 'getting dolled up' thing. Why is it so important to you?"

An experienced Jackie responded with her usual shallow response. "Because it enhances my already gorgeous face, of course."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Jacks."

Jackie froze in her routine, looking intently at herself, as if trying to find something that would never be there. After a few moments of silence, she answered. "She always said I would never live up to her," she whispered. Hyde waited, hoping for more. "I hate putting on makeup, Steven. I used to love it because it made her happy, but…now, it's painful."

Hyde got up and positioned himself behind Jackie, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Who?" he asked, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

Jackie's eyes teared up, put she quickly suppressed them. "My mother," she said, almost inaudibly. "She—she wanted me to be like her; to dress up like her and look like her…but she was always disappointed. Every time. I was never enough for her…I was nine, Steven. How was I supposed to be that person she wanted me to be at nine years old?"

Hyde closed his eyes, imagining Jackie, a poor, pure little girl without a care in the world other than playing in the school yard with her little friends…all to be ripped away by a cruel, cold-hearted mother, and an indifferent father. That's why he was always attracted to her, he decided. He always knew she wasn't the shallow, materialistic, drama queen she played out to be for so many years. No, that was her trying to please her demented mother. He wondered what Jackie would be like right now had her parents not been so fucked up…then he wondered what _he_ would've been like had _his_ parents been less fucked up. He rubbed her stomach, knowing how much she liked it. "She was wrong, Jacks. You're more beautiful than Pam Burkhart could ever dream of being. You're gorgeous." He nuzzled, against her neck. "And you know what? You should stop. Stop doing your hair and putting on makeup. If it makes you sad, I want you to stop."

"But that's my face. People would stare; ask what happened to popular, preppy, cheerleader Jackie Burkhart…I don't know, I think I'm in too deep now. People wouldn't recognize me."

"Jackie, I'll kick anyone's ass who fucking looks at you wrong."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you," she said turning back to the bedroom. "but it's okay. It's not that big of a deal anyway."

Crawling into the bed next to his doll, Hyde said one last thing. "Just know _I_ wouldn't love you any differently if you decided not to." With that, he took her in his arms. "Goodnight, Baby." He kissed the top of her head and let sleep surround them as they spent their first night in their new apartment.

THE APARTMENT

January 15, 1982

Books in hand, Jackie walked through the door of her apartment. "Steven?" she called, setting her books down on the counter. "You home?" Waiting only momentarily for a response, she made her way down the hallway, suddenly hearing music…but not _his_ kind of music…and not her kind either. It was soft; soothing. As she neared the bedroom, the music grew louder, and she soon found out why. There was Hyde, sitting on the bed, guitar in hand, and he was…singing? What? She walked in slowly, as if approaching a wild animal that would run when noticed.

**_Slow down you crazy child,_**

**_You're so ambitious for a juvenile_**

**_But then, if you're so smart, _**

**_then tell me, why are you still so afraid?_**

Mesmerized by this person sitting on her bed, she asked herself, _Who is this sweet voiced, guitar god singing in my bedroom?_ She took the risk, gently sliding in next to him as he sang, hoping he wouldn't stop when her presence was known. He merely looked at her and smiled, continuing to strum the acoustic guitar, which laid perfectly in his lap.

**_Where's the fire?_**

**_What's the hurry about?_**

**_You'd better cool it off_**

**_Before you burn it out_**

**_You've got so much to do,_**

**_And only so many hours in the day._**

**_But you know that when the truth is told_**

**_That you can get what you want, or you can just get old_**

**_You're gonna kick off before you even get half way through_**

**_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you_**

**_Slow down, you're doing fine,_**

**_You can't be everything you wanna be before your time_**

**_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight, tonight_**

**_Too bad, but it's the life you lead_**

**_You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_**

**_Though you can see when you're wrong_**

**_You know, you can't always see when you're right_**

**_You're right_**

**_You've got your passion, you've got your pride_**

**_But don't you know that only fools are satisfied_**

**_Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true_**

**_When will you realize Vienna waits for you_**

**_Slow down you crazy child,_**

**_And take the phone off the hook_**

**_And disappear for awhile_**

**_It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two_**

**_Why don't you realize Vienna waits for you_**

**_And you know that when the truth is told_**

**_That you can get what you want_**

**_Or you can just get old,_**

**_You're gonna kick off before you even get half way through_**

**_When will you realize Vienna waits for you_**

**_Why don't you realize Vienna waits for you._**

His song finished, he looked at his lap, somewhat embarrassed. She looked at him in awe. "Where did that come from?" she asked, wondering what God had done to possess her boyfriend.

He shrugged, raising his eyebrows. "I've always loved playing, and singing just kind of naturally came with it, I guess."

Jackie took his chin in her hand and pulled his face forcefully towards his mouth, kissing him passionately. Dropping the guitar, he pulled her into his lap, sucking on her neck intently. "Steven…" she said, surprised by the passion in his actions.

"You're so beautiful, Doll," he said sweetly, trying not to get too worked up. They had yet to do it, and he supposed today wasn't any different.

To his immediate surprise, she pushed him onto the bed. Crawling onto his stomach, straddling him, Jackie rubbed his chest lightly, leaning forward to nibble on his ear. "Steven," she said nervously.

His cerulean eyes looked at her longingly. "Yeah," he mustered, rubbing her back as she tended to his neck.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

He pulled her back, holding her shaking body by the shoulders. "You sure?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, as he sat up with her straddling his lap. He kissed her intently as she slid his shirt off of his muscular torso. She felt his immediate warmth as he did the same, making hot skin meet hot skin. He couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, after 4 months, she was ready to let go…and he felt so damn lucky he could be the one to help her do it.

Jackie was undressed in a matter of minutes, leaving her already trembling beneath his weight, scared shitless. She wanted it, he wanted it, so why couldn't she block Brett out of her mind? Why couldn't she get past this? Then Hyde spoke up. "It's okay Baby," he whispered, rubbing her cheek, gently. "Don't be scared, okay?" He kissed her mouth tenderly, making a trail from her lips down to her chest. His heart broke seeing the distraught look on her face. His poor doll…"I wouldn't hurt you, Jacks. You know that, right? Never. I want you to know you're safe with me, okay? I only want to make you feel good, okay?"

She nodded, taking his curls in her shaking hands as he labored over her body. Jackie remained on edge until he reached her core, taking her sweet folds into his determined mouth. She then forgot it all; forgot the pain; forgot the fear; forgot everything except Hyde as he did his best to make her feel better. "Oh God," she whispered, bucking her hips as her climax approached. Gripping the sheets at her side, she began to feel dizzy as his talented tongue took hold of her.

Suddenly he stopped, quickly moving on top of her to avoid confusion on her part. Immediately kissing her lips, he put one hand behind her head to stabilize himself. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she squeaked out. Nodding his head, Hyde gently led his shaft into her, restoring a strong bond lost long ago in a place called Chicago. Both groaning on first contact, Hyde was sure to be as gentle as possible, treating her as he would a woman giving herself for the first time.

When he had entered her fully, he began to pump, causing her to whimper in ecstasy. "God Jackie," he said desirously "I love you Jacks," he said. She only whimpered in response, taking in the growing heat as she climaxed, with Hyde not far behind. Sinking slowly to lay on top of her, Hyde didn't want to break the intimate bond just yet. Propping himself on his elbows, he brushed the sweaty hair from her face, smiling. "You're shaking," he said, more as a prompt to respond than a statement.

Jackie smiled, grabbing the back of his head, and leaning it down to her bare chest. "I love you, Steven," she said, combing her fingers through his curly hair. "Thank you…that was, well, amazing," she said laughing a little.

"It totally was, man!" Hyde said, using dramatic hand gestures, making Jackie giggle. Finally pulling out of her, Hyde laid on his back next to her, looking at the ceiling. _Man, that just happened. I just legitimately made love to Jackie Burkhart_. He smiled, giddy with the high of all highs. This right here, in this moment with the love of his life; his Yoko; his Tangerine; his chick, _this_ was what he wanted for as long as he could have it. Damn it, he would do anything to keep her. If she wanted to go to fucking Australia, then he'd be two steps behind her. He then looked over at Jackie adoringly, memorizing each feature on her tiny, angelic face.

Bliss. Pure bliss was all Jackie felt as she lay nude as the day she was born, holding the hand of Steven Hyde, the dirty burnout; the Zen monster; the dream crusher; the one that got away…_yeah right_. She scoffed at their former selves, taking in all that had changed in just the four months since she'd been back. Back…back from what? _Oh yeah._ Tears of frustration welled in Jackie's eyes. Why the fuck couldn't she forget it? Why couldn't she just enjoy the present in all of its glory? Why does _that_ have to haunt and destroy every happy or enjoyable moment she's had since she left? Why, why _wh—_

Just then, she felt the panicked touch of her boyfriend, who had pulled her to him, kissing every inch of her torso intently. Damn, he was good. She didn't even remember…what's his face…her thoughts trailed off to something entirely knew, scoring Hyde the win. Just then, he looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows concerned. "Jacks, I really think you to see someone about this. Please?"

Jackie looked around, averting his eyes. "About what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"You're a horrible liar, Doll," he said, smiling sadly. "C'mon, it wouldn't be so bad." Hyde took her wrist, rubbing gentle circles on her pulse point.

She rolled her eyes. "Steven, no. I don't need _anybody_ to tell me about my problems. Believe me, it's a thing of the past," she said, sitting up.

"Jackie, that's ridiculous. Just—"

"Hey Steven, you want to go to The Hub? I hear they've got a special on today for those chili fries you love," Jackie said, throwing on Hyde's t-shirt. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Baby, stop," he said, but entirely in vain, as she had walked out the door, leaving him naked in their bed, face-in-hands. "Stubborn woman," he mumbled, getting dressed and making his way out the door behind her.

**Alright, you know what to do! Review, review review! Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. THE RAIN SONG

**Author's note: The OC is here! This character is based off of someone near and dear to me, so I'm very excited for her to make an appearance! The chapter contains slight angst, but nothing too heartbreaking. Otherwise, enoy! And review, review, review!**

THE BASEMENT

January 31, 1982

It was like old times again—sort of. Minus Brooke and Kelso, the gang was back together. On this particularly snowy Wisconsin day, the gang sat bored as ever in the basement where it all started six years prior. A slightly buzzed Hyde was rambling on to Eric and Fez about his most recent conspiracy concerning the government.

"I'm telling you man, we've _all_ been exposed. The radiation experiments have been going on since 1949 without so much as a _notification_ let alone permission from the people. Democratic nation my ass," he grumbled to himself. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "We don't know shit!" Eric merely handed him a beer in response. Words of protest were not only useless, but were highly unadvised where Hyde was concerned…unless, of course, your name was Jackie Burkhart. There was no greater pleasure to the gang than to watch the supreme ruler of all burning get burned by a 95 pound brunette who had him wrapped neatly around her delicate finger.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Donna sat on the deep freeze, watching with disappointment at their lovers.

"Wow, we're dating such idiots," Donna said shaking her head.

Jackie scoffed in disgust. "I know. It's unbelievable!"

"Yours is worse," a menacing Donna said playfully, nudging her friend in the side.

"Psh, at least I don't have to wear the pants in my relationship, Lumberjack."

Donna shook her head and chuckled. "Whatever…hey, so how are things these days with you?"

Jackie tilted her head, still watching her boyfriend rant about the corrupt government. "Good. Really good," she said unconvincingly, trying to seem detached.

"Yeah?" Donna prodded. "So those nightmares went away then?"

Jackie snapped her head in Donna's direction. "How did you know about that?"

"Hyde asked me if I'd learned anything in my Psych class that could help you get rid of them. I told him you needed to see a therapist."

Jackie rolled her eyes and huffed. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hyde, having overheard the conversation, said it for her. "She won't go. I don't know what the hell she has against it, but she's refused me many times now."

Jackie looked at him with disgust. "You wanna stop talking about me like I'm not here? It sounds like you do that enough when I'm _really_ not here, you'd think you'd actually want my company when I _am._"

"Alright, let's hear your side of the story then. Why won't you go? What is so damn hard about getting help?"

"That's not exactly something I want to discuss with everyone here, Steven."

"Why not? They're your friends. They want to see you happy again too, you know."

"He's right, Goddess. You deserve to be happy."

Jackie looked around feeling cornered. "God, would you all just stop? I'm _fine_. Despite what Steven might have told you, I _don't need help…_you know what? I'm not doing this." And with that, Jackie stormed out of the basement.

The gang stood staring at Hyde for a moment when he looked over at them all. "What?"

"Dude, have you learned nothing?" Eric asked incredulously.

Hyde looked from Eric to the door, paused for a moment, then sped out of the basement. "Shit," he said as he slammed the door.

By the time he reached the driveway, Jackie was already down the block, about to head toward home, he assumed. "Jackie!" he called, jogging to catch up with her. She didn't turn around. "Jackie!" he called again, yet still no response from the stubborn brunette. Finally catching her, he cut her off in her tracks. "Jackie, what the hell was that about?"

"You're really asking me that, Steven? Oh I don't know, embarrassing me in front of the gang, making me look like a _psycho_ to Donna, need I go—"

"Jackie, you need help, dammit!" Hyde screamed in her face, growing impatient. At this sudden movement toward her face, Jackie's reflexes took over as she shielded her face, flinching nervously. Hyde was taken aback. "Did you just _cower_ from me?" he asked harshly. Then his face immediately grew soft with remorse. "Hey, c'mere," he said, taking her in his arms. "Baby, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You _need help_."

"Crazy people go to therapy, Steven…I'm _not_ crazy."

"That's what you're worried about? People thinking you're crazy?" he asked, holding her gently by the shoulders. "Doll, there are plenty of people that go to therapy who were in the exact same situations you were in, and they sure as hell weren't seen as crazy." Cradling her face with his hands, he went on. "This is _so_ hard for me, Jackie. I can't just stand by and watch you be miserable, so I'm going to keep pushing you on this. You _deserve_ to be happy and to love freely without being reduced to a shaking mess, okay?"

She nodded in response, and sighed heavily. "Okay," she relented. "You win. I'll go."

He brought his forehead to hers. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She kissed him then, embracing the moment. "I love you too. So much…but Steven?"

"Yeah," he said, his eyes still closed.

"It's really cold out here."

Hyde chuckled, throwing her over his shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready to eat."

"Me too. More than you know," she laughed as he walked them back to their apartment in comfortable silence.

FORMAN'S LIVING ROOM

February 8, 1982

"Hyde, man, what are you doing here?" Eric asked, walking into his parents' house, looking for his fiancé. "Where is everybody?"

Hyde was kicked back with a beer, watching the TV intently, aviators on. "Out," he said Zen-like.

"Yeah…okay," Eric said, rolling his eyes. "Look, have you seen Donna?"

"She's with Jackie," he said, his eyes still glued to the TV.

Growing frustrated, Eric threw his hands up. "Alright Hyde, this isn't 20 questions, and it's getting ridiculous. Are you gonna tell me where our girlfriends are, or not?"

Hyde finally looked at Eric with eyes ridden with worry. "They're at the psych's office. Jackie's first visit. She didn't want me to come." And with that, he looked back at the TV, taking a sip of his beer.

Eric looked at Hyde for a moment, taken aback. "Shit," he said looking at the floor. "Man, I'm sorry. Did she say why?"

"She didn't want me to see her upset. Said she put me through enough of that when I first showed up in Chippewa Falls." He chuckled, sitting up. "I tried to tell her, man. I tried to tell her she didn't have to walk on glass like I would blow up on her at any second. See, 'cause the thing is, I _want_ to be with her when she walks out of that office, eyes all puffy and red. I _want_ to be the one to hold her, but she can't trust anymore…and the shittiest part is, I can't blame her at all."

"What do you mean? You've done nothing on the scale that Brett did."

"That's what I thought at first…but Red was right. I hurt her too. Brett wasn't entirely the reason behind all of this. I took part in it…God, why was I _such_ a stupid kid?" Hyde said in exasperation. "I mean think about it. If it hadn't been for fucking Sam, she would _never_ have left and _never_ gotten involved with that fucker." He placed his face in his hands, grinding them over his stubbly face. "I just want _Jackie_ back. She's so…_quiet_ now. I thought I'd like that, you know, before, but it's not cool man, it's really unsettling. It keeps me on edge all the time. Like when she doesn't talk, it worries the crap out of me. Not that I _want_ to talk about feelings and emotions and all that chick stuff, but I'm so afraid she's going to do something rash when she doesn't tell me what's going on. Sometimes I'll wake up and she's not there. It'll be like 2 in the morning and she'll be sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling like it's the most fascinating thing in the world." He threw his hands up. "What am I supposed to get from that? Is she sad? angry? lonely? The fuck I know! Then she just tells me she's fine and to go back to bed. I usually don't. I can't just leave her there, you know? So I just sit in the chair and wait for her to go back to bed with me."

"That's why she's going to the therapist, Hyde. She obviously needs to sort this out by herself, or she'd ask you to help her. Trust me, she'll come around."

Hyde sighed, rising from the couch. "I'm going for a walk," he said, grabbing his coat on his way out the door.

DR. ZELNICK'S OFFICE

February 8, 1982

"Donna, I can't do this," a fidgety Jackie said, rising from the chair in the waiting room. "I'll just come back another time."

Donna grabbed Jackie's arm, pulling her back into the chair. "The hell you will!" she said menacingly. "Hyde would kill me if I let you walk out of here now."

Jackie glared at Donna. "Steven isn't in charge of what _I_ do, so he sure as hell shouldn't be in charge of what _you_ do."

"Jackie, c'mon. This will be fun. I mean think about it. How many times do you get to spend an hour talking just about _you_? Based on the fact that you're dating Hyde, I'd say not very often."

Jackie tilted her head. "I didn't think about it like that. Yeah, you're right! But…I don't want to talk about _that_. What if I want to talk about something…not Brett?"

"Chances are, you guys will just get to know each other this visit. It won't be anything but talking about you. Doesn't that sound fu—"

"Jackie Burkhart?"

Jackie snapped her head toward Donna with bug eyes. "Nope," she said, rising, but the assistant blocked the door.

"Are you Jackie?"

"Um yeah," Jackie said meekly.

"Dr. Zelnick is ready for you, Dear!" she said cheerily.

Jackie sighed, defeated. "Yeah, okay," she said walking towards the office door.

Walking in, Jackie first smelled, then saw the lively office, immediately calming her nerves. The aroma was enticing, like a field of wildflowers, and the music…it was foreign…maybe Japanese? Then she scrunched her eyebrows. What the hell was this lady doing? She had her ass up in the air and was breathing slowly…in…and out. Suddenly, her head popped up. "Jackie, hi!" this crazed woman said, releasing her position to stand and greet Jackie. "I'm Dr. Zelnick," she said, holding out her hand. Jackie took it hesitantly, trying not to appear rude. "Well c'mon in, sit down. I'm so excited to get to know you! You're such a pretty girl."

"Oh—well, thank you," Jackie said surprised, taking a seat on the couch meant for her. Jackie took a look at this strange woman who claimed to be her doctor…there was no way this woman was her doctor, right? She had tattoos running down her arms, wore a cream colored leotard with black tights and long, black, curly hair pulled back into a braid. Her eyes were clear and optimistic, and she had a smile that made you feel comfortable no matter the situation, she imagined.

Jackie felt oddly at home as Dr. Zelnick started to speak. "So Jackie, I thought I'd run an idea by you, and I'm really excited about it. Did you happen to see what I was doing when you walked in?"

"It was yoga, right?"

"Yes! Okay, so what I was thinking was we could do a little yoga routine before we started as a way of getting all of the day's stresses off of our minds. I've found a little meditation goes a _long_ way as far as that's concerned. It would just be ten to fifteen minutes of stretching to calm the nerves. What do you think?"

Jackie tilted her head. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you think."

"Great! So next week just be sure to wear a leo and bring a yoga mat if you can. This will be so much fun!" Jackie giggled. "So let's get down to business. I'm Dr. Tessandra Zelnick, but I'm sure you already knew that. What you may not know however is that I only buy local coffee, and I love to travel and craft," she said matter-of-factly, as if the random facts were completely normal to announce to someone she just met. Jackie raised an eyebrow and half smiled at the quirky woman across from her. She could definitely dig this.

**So how do we feel about Dr. Zelnick? Yay or nay? Let me know in the reviews!**


	10. LEATHER AND LACE

**Author's note: Major stepping stone in this chapter, as you'll soon find. Remember that filler chapter I told you would have significance later on? Well here ya go! Anyway, not much to say about this one, other than it's super fluffy. Thanks again msstock87 for the review! Hope you guys enjoy!**

DR. ZELNICK'S OFFICE

February 8, 1982

Hyde stood at the entrance to the downtown office building with a nervous hunch. She would be pissed, no doubt, but he couldn't stay away. What if she got upset? What if the doctor told her that _he_ was the root of all this, and she should break up with him? Nope. No way he was letting that happen. With a sudden purpose in his step, he ascended the stairs, stopping as he reached the doorway. Taking a large breath, he turned the door handle, walking in. The only person in the waiting room was Donna, who looked at him with fiery rage. "Hyde, what the hell?"

"Cool it, Pinciotti. I don't have time for your crap, I've got enough coming from Jackie."

Donna scoffed. "If you were so worried about the 'crap' she was going to give you, why'd you come?"

At a surprising loss for words, Hyde answered coolly. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Yeah, just wait until she hears _that_ excuse. She's bound to take that well. Did you even think about what you would say to her when she asks?"

"Just what I needed. A woman who's _not_ my girlfriend nagging me until I physically implode."

Just then, the office door opened, revealing the short brunette. Huh. Her eyes didn't _look_ red and puffy…and she wasn't shaking. "Hey," Hyde offered nervously.

"What are you—doing here? I told you not to."

Thinking quickly, Hyde replied with grace. "Well you said you didn't want me to see you upset, right? And look, you're not, so we're good?" _Or not_. The corners of Jackie's mouth turned slightly, however, as she embraced him fiercely, causing him to stumble backward. When he regained his balance, he was overcome with relief. She wasn't pissed. He laid one palm gingerly on the base of her neck, and one on the small of her back. As she held him like a child would, his protective side kicked in. "Whoa, hey Doll," he said rubbing her back tenderly. "You okay?" He lifted her chin, searching for an answer in her telltale eyes.

She looked up at him, and for the first time in many years, he saw that optimism; that fire in her eyes. _That woman must be a fucking miracle worker_. "Oh Steven, it was wonderful. Dr. Zelnick and I just _talked _the whole time, and it was amazing! Oh, and we're going to start doing yoga every week, and Steven, get this," she said growing more excited the more she talked. "She smokes—"

"Okay, that's enough," Donna said, ushering the two out of hearing range from any unsuspecting occupants of the waiting room.

Jackie's eyes never left Hyde's as he smiled at her unrelenting excitement. "She smokes weed!" Jackie whispered, grabbing Hyde by the shoulders.

He gently enveloped his hands around hers, bringing them to his lips. "I'm glad it went well, Jacks. You deserve it."

"It's all 'cause of you, you know. I wouldn't have gone if you hadn't pushed me."

"Just looking out for you, Baby." he tweaked her chin, then grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

THE APARTMENT

April 3, 1982

Today. Today was the day. It had taken Hyde his entire life up to now to build up the courage. Today was the day he would propose to one Jackie Burkhart. Hyde sat on the brown carpeted couch, examining the ring he had not set eyes on in 2 years. He had hidden it far away in his tiny basement bedroom after an unspeakable visit to Chicago. He hadn't known why he'd kept it at the time. Maybe he thought that eventually she would become a distant memory to him; that he needed proof that someone as perfect as his doll could possibly have loved him. Maybe he kept it as a reminder never to love again in fear that he would hurt and be hurt again. No…the real reason he kept the ring was that someday he had the slightest glimmer of hope that she would love him again, like she had before.

At this, Hyde couldn't help but smile. He, the zen hippie, was nervous beyond comprehension as he toyed with the simple diamond ring he had bought for Jackie in 1979. He knew Jackie would be more than pleased at the sparkling stone centered on the dainty silver band…that is, if she said yes. God, why was he so nervous? Things had been going so well for them, it almost scared him.

_She had been going to therapy now for two months, and she and Dr. Zelnick had become such good friends, she was hanging out with her more than she was Hyde. That's not to say Hyde minded. He was glad she had truly befriended someone other than Donna._

_Every morning, Hyde would wake up to the sweet smelling pixie snuggled close to his chest, and every morning, he would silently watch her, resisting the urge to kiss her face relentlessly, wanting her to sleep peacefully. After so many months of sleepless nights for Jackie, he never woke her. He wanted her to get her rest; to be happy and healthy. And so there he would lay until her alarm clock buzzed at promptly 7:00 for her to get up and go to school. His favorite part of the day was when that alarm sounded and her soulful mismatched eyes fluttered open, and she would smile. Always smile. It made his days worthwhile, remembering that smile._

_Jackie got back to the apartment after school around 5:00 on weekdays, then almost immediately went to work at the radio station, where Donna had got her a job as an administrator not long after she started seeing Dr. Zelnick. Hyde had insisted innumerous times that she not go back to work, knowing that she would overwork herself like she had a tendency to do. She promised and promised that she would only take on as much as she could handle…which didn't last long. She now not only went to school full time, she worked like a dog until sometimes midnight, getting up at 7 the next morning. It was a vicious cycle, but when she left Point Place after Chicago, she changed. She was no longer the petty, lazy, shallow teenager she had been for years. She was forced to become a logical, extremely hard working woman, abused constantly by a psychotic boyfriend._

_After work, Jackie would come home looking and feeling exhausted. Hyde always made sure Jackie had something to eat when she got home, fearing the same situation she had endured before if he didn't. Most nights, she would sit in his lap and let him scratch her back and rub her shoulders while she ate, telling him about her day, and most nights he listened attentively._

The door to the apartment gently opened then shut as Jackie entered, throwing her coat and clipboard onto the table by the door. With a big huff, she plopped down on the couch next to Hyde, throwing her head back and groaning. "You have a good night?" he asked, combing the stray hair away from her face absentmindedly.

She looked over at him with tired eyes. "Yeah, it was good," she said, smiling.

"Guess what I made?" Hyde said, rubbing her thigh lovingly.

"Hmm?"

"Spaghetti," he mouthed excitedly as her eyes grew wide. He laughed. "You want some?"

"Are you taunting me, Steven Hyde?"

"Never," he said, slapping her thigh as he stood, walking toward the kitchen.

Sitting on the couch, he took no time in enacting his plan. "So, you wanna play a game?"

Jackie took a bite of her spaghetti as he rubbed tiny circles on her back with his finger. "Not really. I just want to go to bed."

_Shit. _"Oh c'mon. It'll be fun. It's one of your games, actually."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Okay whatever. What is it?"

"It's called 'I Went to Market'," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jackie chuckled. "Remember last time we played that game? We were so trashed."

"Jackie, I'm too Zen to get trashed. You got trashed."

"Whatever," she said, playfully pushing him. "Are we gonna play or not?"

"Alright…I went to market and bought a record," he said putting on "Leather and Lace"

**Is love so fragile?**

**And the heart so hollow?**

**Shatter with words**

**Impossible to follow**

Jackie's face contorted with confusion. "Uh…I went to market and bought a windbreaker."

**You say that I'm fragile**

**I try not to be**

**I search only**

**For something I can't see**

"I went to market and bought champagne," he said smoothly, pouring two glasses of the sparkling alcohol, handing one to Jackie.

"Steven, you know you're not supposed to _actually_ go buy these things, right?"

"Just go with it, Doll," he said patiently.

**I have my own life,**

**And I am stronger than you know**

**But I carry this feeling**

**When you walked into my house**

**That you wouldn't be walking out the door**

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Okay, I went to market and bought deodorant."

Hyde's heart was beating out of his chest. This was it. _Just do it, you idiot_. He cleared his throat and said casually. "I went to market and bought a ring."

Expecting her to catch on, he laughed at her response. "Hmm, I went to market and bought glasses."

**Lovers forever**

**Face to face**

**My city or mountains**

**Stay with me, stay**

**I need you to love me,**

**I need you today**

**Give to me your leather**

**Take from me my lace**

It was then that he pulled the ring from his pocket, gaining a choking gasp from his girlfriend. He opened it up as she covered her mouth with her hand. He whispered so tenderly and lovingly, neither of them were sure he was the same person. "Jackie, I went to market and bought a ring." She merely stared, her eyes beginning to water as he took her delicate, shaking hand and placed the dainty ring on her finger. "Jackie Beulah Burkhart…you're my world. Will you please let me love you and take care of you for the rest of our lives? C'mon Doll, it's safe to say we're not getting any younger." He winked, grinning his signature grin.

"Oh my God," she mouthed, looking at Hyde's crystal blue eyes. "Yes," she said, her voice finally becoming audible. "God, a thousand times yes!" Her spaghetti plate dropped from her lap as she jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply. He caught her weight ungracefully, falling back onto the couch as she assaulted his neck pleasurably.

He propped himself onto his elbows, cradling her now pale face in his large palms. He laid his forehead to hers, giving a staccato of kisses as she silently cried tears of happiness. She finally laid her head down on his chest, her tear-streaked face smiling as wide as ever. "Are you happy, Babydoll?" he asked, stroking her head.

She looked at him then with readable eyes. "Happier than I ever thought possible."

He kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair as he did so. "Me too, Jacks."

**You in the moonlight**

**With your sleepy eyes**

**Could you ever love a man like me?**

**And you were right**

**When I walked into your house**

**I knew I'd never want to leave…**

THE APARTMENT

June 1, 1982

"Jackie!" Hyde yelled through the apartment while simultaneously adjusting his tie. "C'mon, we've gotta go. We're gonna be late."

A frazzled Jackie emerged from the bathroom. "Sorry," she mumbled, donned in her pink, fuzzy robe with half of her makeup on and her hair in a towel.

Hyde smirked. "She's going to kill you, Jacks."

She sighed in response. "I know," she said, defeated. "But isn't there a rule about being fashionably late? Like, isn't it tradition?"

"Not to your best friend's wedding when you're the maid of honor!" Hyde said, taking her arm, leading her out the door.

"Steven, wait!"

"No," Steven whined, stopping. "Why?"

"I don't have my dress. If you still want to have a fiancé by the end of the day, you'll let me go back for it."

"Fine," Hyde grumbled, letting go of her wrist.

Hyde waited outside the door impatiently. This girl was going to be the end of him. Finally, Jackie emerged, carrying her dress in one hand, and her makeup bag in the other. "Okay, let's go," she said, hopping into the Camino.

MT. HUMP

June 1, 1982

"And do you, Donna, take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" Donna beamed at Eric, wearing a long sleeved floor length gown, made by none other than Eric's mother. Her ruby hair was curled and positioned (by Jackie, of course) on top of her head, with just the right amount of curls framing her face.

Jackie looked on at the long-time lovers with pure happiness. _This should've happened years ago_. She was now in the midst of planning her own wedding, which was happily received by the gang. As the vows commenced, she looked over at Hyde, whose eyes hadn't left her the entire ceremony. At receiving her attention, he smiled broadly, winking at her, which made her giggle.

"I do," Eric said, smiling goofily. What could've possibly made him happier, he didn't know as the pastor gave him his cue. He kissed Donna with all of the passion in the world, making the crowd erupt in applause. As he broke, he laid his forehead to hers. "Let's get out of her m'lady."

Donna giggled, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I married you," she whispered playfully.

"Oh, you know you love me," he said as she locked her arm in his, allowing him to lead her down the makeshift aisle with Jackie and Hyde not far behind.

As Jackie met him halfway to walk down the aisle together, he intertwined his fingers with hers, laying a lingering kiss on her cheek. Jackie looked over at him, her eyebrows furrowed, but her look intrigued. "What was that for?"

"This will be us soon, Doll." Once out of sight of the guests, he braced her by the shoulders of her flowing pink bridesmaid dress and kissed her sweetly on the lips, causing a fire to ignite in Jackie. Hyde smirked at the sudden redness of her skin. "This wedding stuff really turns you on, huh?"

Jackie's face grew redder when she was revealed, leaving her smiling like an idiot, thankfully before the one person who had learned not to give her shit about things like that. "You just wait, loverboy," she said, recovering from Steven's passionate kiss.

Hyde laughed, taking her hands, rubbing them warm. "You cold?"

Jackie scoffed. "What was Donna thinking with the short sleeves?"

Hyde positioned himself behind her, rubbing her shoulders tenderly. "Well in all fairness, this is abnormal weather for June."

Jackie sighed. "I know. Who does God think he is anyway? Isn't it cold enough in Wisconsin during every other season? Now he thinks it's cool to make it 45 in June? Pft."

"Be careful, Doll. He might smite you."

"Yeah, you wish."

Hyde leaned down and kissed her shoulder tenderly. "Never." And with that, they made their way to the reception party, hand in hand.

**How was the fluff? Pretty unbearable? Haha, I'm a sucker for fluff. Anyway, let me know what you thought by reviewing! Thanks for reading!**


	11. LEAN ON ME

**Author's note: Okay guys, this one is, umm...interesting. Enough said, I suppose. Let me know if you spot any discrepancies while you're reading. I actually took this from another fic that I more or less abandoned, but still liked the chapter, so I used it here! Thanks again msstock87 for reviewing! Enjoy guys!**

HUNTER'S PARK

DONNA AND ERIC'S RECEPTION PARTY

June 1, 1982

The couple walked up to the reception party, and was greeted by the same gang they had grown up with—except it was different now. Kelso and Brooke were chasing their daughter Betsy around the playground, and Fez was lying on a blanket next to his former ex Nina, his arm wrapped around her neck. However, there are some things simply never change. Kitty was chipper, as usual, offering everybody drinks and blankets and such, and Red was grilling burgers with Bob Pinciotti hovering over him, annoying the hell out of him with his overly personal personality.

Jackie and Hyde were greeted warmly by the gang as they set out their own blanket.

"Hey, I'm going to go grab a beer. Do you want anything?" Hyde asked as Jackie sat down on the blanket.

"Yeah, I'll take a beer too."

While Hyde went to get the drinks, Jackie began unpacking the picnic basket. She set out first the precooked sausage links, then the pasta salad, and just as she was getting the lemon meringue pie out of the basket, an unsuspecting Jackie received the jolt of two fingers to the side, causing her to lose her grip on the pie, thus making it land promptly on the face of the jolt provider. Slapping a hand to her mouth, Jackie stared at her fiancé in horror as he wiped the white cream from his eyes. "Steven, I…" then she snorted out a laugh, which soon turned to incessant giggling, then obscenely loud cackling as he continued to stare at her with amused stark blue eyes.

"Oh my God, you are so dead." He tried to grab her, but his efforts were no match for the reflexes in Jackie's tiny body as she took off running. Rising from his position on the blanket, he chased her, knowing he was faster than she and that he would no doubt catch her and when he did…

"Steven, stop! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" She giggled, as she faced him, keeping him at arm's length by placing her arm between the two of them. He took this as his opportunity, and, using her tactics against her, pulled at her arm, dragging her closer to him. With a shriek of defeat, she complied, trying to look away from his pie-ridden face as he held her close to him.

He smirked, "Not this time, Doll," and with that he took her chin and forced her to look at him, and planted a big kiss on her lips, making her first pull back with disgust, but eventually give in, letting him take her. As he gently pulled away, he laughed heartily at the mustache-esque pattern of cream that adorned her upper lip. She lightly slapped his chest.

"You're such an ass," she said laughing. Wiping the cream from her face, she heightened herself onto her tip-toes and sucked the cream from his chin, then his lips, then his nose. When his face was cleaned entirely, both of their hearts were beating out of their chests and their breathing became somewhat labored.

"Good God, Jacks."

"Why didn't we think of this before?"

"Can't we just ditch? Now I just wanna get you home," he said, wiping a small smear of cream she had missed with his thumb.

"All in good time, Puddin'."

HUNTER'S PARK

LATER THAT NIGHT

June 1, 1982

As the sun set, the temperature began to drop as the gang sat around one another, huddled up as they reminisced on their childhoods, both the good and the bad times. In light of some of the heavier conversations, Jackie grew somber. When Jackie leaned her head against Hyde's shoulder, he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, causing her to relax. Still, Hyde knew something wasn't quite right. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked her, leaning his head into the crook of her neck.

She wouldn't make eye contact, just stared straight into the night. "Nothing," she said reassuringly. Just then, she stood up, announcing to the gang, "I'm going to go see the river."

"What? It's like 40 degrees out here. Jacks, you'll freeze." He stood with her, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Pft, I'll be fine, Steven," Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

Just as Hyde opened his mouth to respond, Brooke piped in. "Can I go with you? I've heard it's pretty this time of year."

Jackie looked surprised, but somewhat relieved nonetheless. "Yeah, definitely. Let's go," she said, pulling on her coat.

_Thank you_ Hyde mouthed to Brooke as she caught his eye. She smiled back, nodding her recognition of his thanks.

Reaching the river, the two began to grow concerned. The waters were rapid and flowing, as it had just rained the day before. "Wow, the river's high this month, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know that I've ever seen it get that full."

After walking for 10 minutes, the girls were shivering, their lips turning blue.

"Ok-k-k-kay, maybe this was a mistake."

"Yeah," Brooke said, hugging her body. "Maybe we should head b—"

"Oh Brooke, look!" Jackie shouted, pointing at the Weeping Willow, flowing gracefully in the wind, right over the river. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Wow," Brooke said, walking toward the magnificent moonlit tree. "Now I know what they mean about it being prettier at night."

"I'm going to go sit in it," Jackie said, matter-of-factly.

"What? You're crazy, Burkhart."

"No, Dr. Zelnick says meditating is the best way to achieve peace. Believe me, I _need_ peace right now," she said, beginning to climb from branch to branch.

"Jackie, couldn't you meditate down _here_?"

"No, it's wet down there. And it's quieter up here without you babbling."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Jackie, I'm not sitting out in the near-freezing cold while you meditate."

"I can't hear you," Jackie sing-songed. As Jackie pulled at a branch near the top, her footing gave way, sending her tumbling down into the icy waters below.

"Jackie!" Brooke screamed in horror, but the darkness blinded her. "Oh my God, Jackie!" Brooke panicked, running to the river's edge, trying to see where her friend had landed, but it was dark, and impossible to see hardly two feet in front of her. Realizing that standing there shell shocked wasn't going to help find Jackie, she sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her back through the woods and into the park clearing. Frantically nearing the clearing where the gang sat, Brooke was out of breath and in a frenzy.

"Hey Brooke, what's happening?" Kelso said calmly, unaware of the situation.

"Guys, Jackie-and she-but I couldn't, and now—" at hearing Brooke's frenzied attempt at an explanation and realizing that Jackie wasn't with her, Hyde spoke up.

"Whoa, what's going on? Where's Jackie?" he said with urgency in his voice. Brooke started crying.

"S-s-she fell into the river, and I couldn't s-s-see her, and I-I-I tried, I really did! Oh my God, what do we do?"

The gang looked on in horror, frozen where they stood, all except for Hyde, that is.

"Brooke, which way was it?" She pointed to her left, indicating the direction of the tree.

"About a h-h-half mile down. I-i-it's a big Weeping Willow."

Hyde took off toward the river when he heard a voice from behind him. "Hyde, wait!" Kelso was running behind him, trying to catch Hyde. "Dude, I'm coming with you."

"No, Kelso, go back. Take Brooke home, then come back and have the car waiting for me. No matter how long it takes, do not leave without me." Kelso hesitantly looked at Hyde, not turning around. "Dude, I don't have time for this! Go!" Kelso turned around and ran back to the clearing where Brooke stood crying.

Taking off once again, Hyde spent the longest 5 minutes of his life running along the river, tripping and stumbling the whole way. All Hyde could think about was Jackie, and how scared he was for her. God, if she didn't make it—he didn't know what he would do. In that moment, everything he loved flashed before his eyes. Everything he loved was at risk. Approaching the tree Brooke had described, Hyde frantically looked around, screaming. "JACKIE!" He looked around frantically. "JAAACCKKIIEE!" Suddenly, Hyde felt a rock hit the heel of his boot. He turned around, looking for the source when he felt it again, this time hitting his toe. He screamed again, "JACKIE!" He felt it again, and followed in the direction he thought the rocks were coming from, unsure because it was pitch black, and he couldn't see. "JACKIE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Then he felt it. Something grabbed his boot. He dropped to the ground, holding Jackie's face in his hands. "Oh my God, Jackie, Doll." He started to tear up at the sight of her. "It's okay, we're going to get you home," he said picking up her nearly limp, soaking wet body and hugging it to his chest. "Jesus, you're so cold Jacks," he said as she shivered violently against him. The harder she shivered, the faster he got, fearing the worst for her. She hadn't said a word, and it scared the hell out of him.

By the time they reached the clearing, Hyde was jogging, entirely out of breath, to Kelso's van. Opening up the door, Hyde jumped in the back as Kelso said, "Man, you found her!"

"Just get to her apartment."

Her voice hoarse and nearly inaudible, Jackie spoke up. "It's s-s-so c-c-c-cold." Hyde hugged her tighter and rubbed her shoulders, trying to allow some feeling to return to her body. "We're almost there, Doll, just hang in there," he said trying to sound calm.

Pulling up to their apartment, Kelso put the van in park. "You guys going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kelso." Hyde opened the door, and climbed out, holding tight to Jackie's disheveled body. Carefully walking up the steps and into the apartment, Hyde saw Jackie in the light for the first time. She was still soaked, and she had dried blood on her forehead and in her hair. "Open your eyes, Jacks." Her eyes fluttered open painfully, and he looked at her eyes. They were horribly bloodshot, one having busted a vessel, but they weren't glossed over, indicating that at least she was all there. He carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed. "Arms up," he said as he took her wet clothes off. He noticed as he wrapped several blankets around her, that her ankle looked bruised and swollen. Deciding to take care of one thing at a time, he said, "I'll be right back." After putting her pajamas and robe in the dryer, he went to grab a wet rag and some Vaseline. Walking back into the room, Hyde found Jackie lying on the bed, eyes closed. Panicking, Hyde ran over to her, and shook her gently, "Jacks, wake up. C'mon, open your eyes." Her eyes fluttered open as Hyde breathed a sigh of relief. "God, Jackie. You can't fall asleep, okay? You may have had a concussion." She sat up, shivering less than she was before. "Alright, now talk to me. It'll keep you awake. What happened?"

Her voice still hoarse, Jackie began to talk. "Well, Brooke and I were walking, and we had just about decided to turn back when I came across this huge Weeping Willow. It was so pretty Steven, you should've seen it. Well, Dr. Zelnick told me the best way to be at peace was to meditate."

Gently rubbing the blood away from her forehead, Hyde said soothingly, "Uh huh, then what?"

"So I didn't want to do it under the tree, it wouldn't have the same effect. So I climbed, and then I swear I had my footing, but—ah!"

Hyde perked up, "Right there?" he said pressing down gently on the spot that triggered her cry.

"Ah, yes!" Hyde put the rag down and felt the spot. It was sticky with nearly dry blood. He followed the gash from its starting point at her hairline to its end point at about 2 inches.

"God Jacks…okay. I'm going to have to clean it."

"No! Steven, that hurt."

"Hey," he said taking her hand away from the gash, "I'll be careful." He kissed her knuckle tenderly. "I promise." He saw her resign, and took it as a sign that he could continue. Trying to distract her as he took the rag again, he said, "So you lost your footing, and…?"

Wincing as he washed the blood from her hair, she said "That's when I fell. I—I don't remember much after that."

"Lean forward," he said, trying to reach the back of the gash. When her head was clean, he took the Vaseline and gently rubbed the jelly on her wound.

"Oh, that feels good." Hyde smiled.

"Okay, we're all done," he said, rubbing her shoulders. "Let me go get your clothes.

She smiled gratefully as he came back into the room, "Thanks." After she was dressed, she leaned into his open arms, tired. Hyde wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck tenderly. "I'm sorry Steven. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"You wanna tell me how that happened?" he said pointing at her ankle.

"Oh…I forgot about that. It's still kind of numb, actually, so I don't feel it."

"You didn't answer my question, Doll."

"Well, I was getting out of the water and slipped in the mud. My ankle gave when I slid into a rock." He released her, laying her back on to the bed. He patted his lap, indicating that she let him look at her injured ankle.

"Let me know when you feel something," he said as he began slowly moving her ankle in a circle.

"I told you Steven, it's nu-UOH!"

"There?"

"Yes, Christ!" He released the position he had her ankle in, and rubbed her foot instead, trying to warm it. She smiled at the gesture. "You don't have to do that, Steven. I know you're tired."

Letting the foot fall, he smiled and said, "Shut your pie hole," and gestured for the other foot. Giggling, she complied, letting him take care of her in the best way he knew how. When he finished, he planted gentle kisses on her toes, making her laugh. He then started laughing too as he climbed into bed, taking his jeans and shirt off. Donned in only his boxers, he took his fiancé in his arms like he did every night, nuzzling against her neck. "Feel better, Doll?"

"Mmm, much." She turned to face him. "You're so good to me, Steven. I'll never understand it."

"Are you kidding me?" he said, sitting up, "Jackie, after all the shit you went through, I can't believe how good you are to me. You deserve the world, Doll, and I aim to give it to you." _Holy fuck, what happened to me?_

"Steven, I love you so SO much."

"You too, Jacks." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I don't know what you're doing lying down though. I'm still not letting you fall asleep." Getting up from the bed he said, "Let's go make dinner."

"Steven it's 1:30 in the morning. No. I'm going to sleep."

Picking her up by her underarms, forcing her out of bed he said, "Uh uh. No way. Shouldn't have fallen out of that tree if you planned on sleeping tonight, Doll. We'll have Mrs. Forman check you tomorrow, but we're pulling an all-nighter tonight."

"But you have to work tomorrow."

"I'll manage. C'mon, are you hungry?"

"No, I ate at the party."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Hot chocolate, then?"

Her eyes brightened. "With marshmallows?"

"I'm on it," he chuckled, walking into the kitchen. "Turn on the TV or something. Just don't fall asleep, got it?"

"Fine. But I'm turning on _Three's Company_!" Hyde blew out an exasperated breath. God, he hated that show. As he walked back in with two cups of hot chocolate, he set one in her hands, and took the other one for himself. She draped the blankets over his lap as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. For the rest of the night, they stayed like that, comfortably in love and in each other's embrace.

**Was it awkward? ****_I_**** feel like it fit, but I'd like an outsider's perspective, so review, review, review! Thanks again for reading!**


	12. SHE'S ALWAYS A WOMAN

**Author's note: Kind of a cute little chapter! Hyde and Jackie get married! Can you believe it? Anyway, thanks a ton to msstock87 and nannygirl for the reviews! They mean the world! Welp, here it is!**

THE APARTMENT

June 2, 1982

The door to the apartment swung open as none other than Kitty Forman entered, carrying a large case in one hand, and shielding her eyes with the other. "Alright, I'm coming in," she said. "Are you decent?"

"Mrs. Forman, what are you doing here?" Hyde asked, shooting her a confused glance.

"I asked a question, Steven. Can I open my eyes?"

"Yeah, we're just watching TV," he said nonchalantly.

"Well I just came over to check on Jackie. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Jackie looked at her with tired eyes. "I've been awake for almost 24 hours. How do you _think_ I'm feeling?"

Kitty looked at Jackie with a pitiful look. "Just give me a couple of minutes, and you'll be able to go to sleep, okay?"

"Thank God," Jackie mumbled.

"Okay first…Jackie, why is your face all wet?"

Jackie shot a look mixed of disgust and fury in Hyde's direction. "Why don't you ask _Steven_?"

"I'll let you take this one, Doll," he said, already smirking heavily.

"When I kept closing my eyes to fall asleep, he came up with the _brilliant_ solution to spray me with cold water every time I drifted off to keep me awake. Asshole."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you," he said throwing his hands up, stifling back a laugh.

Kitty shook her head. "You always did have the weirdest urges to torture this poor girl."

After a few tests were done by Kitty, she gave Jackie the 'okay' to go to sleep, saying she needed to take the next few days off work, which Hyde was more than agreeable to. She needed some time off anyway, the way she'd been working.

By the time Kitty left around 6:30, Hyde had exactly one hour and 20 minutes before he had to leave for work—and as tired as he was, he took advantage of it.

"Alright, I guess I'm going to go lay down," Jackie said, rising from the couch.

Hyde followed behind, climbing in bed next to Jackie. By the time he was settled, there she lay, already deep in sleep…and Hyde dared not wake her. So instead, he oh so gently laid a hand on her cheek and kissed her nose. "I love you, Jackie."

KENOSHA BIBLE CHURCH

KENOSHA, WI

July 8, 1982

"I swear to God, if those flowers are _that_ color come 5:00 tonight, heads are going to roll. Got that, you sonofabitch?" Fez marched angrily down the aisle, clipboard in hand, yelling at all who came in his path. "My goddess will have the wedding of her dreams, if it kills all of us," he grumbled, making his way to the groom's quarters, where Hyde, Kelso, and Eric were getting ready for the big day. "What in the hell!"

Or not.

Hyde was in a grungy tee sipping beer when Fez walked in, throwing his clipboard in the air. "Fez, man, what's happening?" Hyde said, lifting his can.

"What is happening? _What_ is _happening, _Hyde? Oh my God, Jackie's going to kill you. No, I take that back. _I _am going to kill you, you SONOFABITCH!"

Fez took a lunge at Hyde, but was ceased by two members of the wedding party who were also not in their formal attire, thus infuriating Fez further. "Whoa, take it easy. The wedding's not for, like, 2 hours, man."

"Hyde, I am warning you. If you and your dirty, pot-smelling ass is not perfectly in order by 5:00 tonight, I will personally see to it that you do not see your honeymoon. Got it?" At the thought of never consummating with Jackie again (along with being fully under the influence), Hyde grew pale, jumping up and towards the showers. "That is more like it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on the blushing bride. Good day."

"But Fez," the duo hummed in unison.

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" And with that, the feisty foreigner slammed the door.

Fez gently rapped on the bride's room, gaining a commotion of giggles from the other side. "Oh ladies," Fez sing-songed, smiling as he listened at the door. "May I come in?"

Jackie answered, "Of course, Fezzie."

"Oh Jackie," he said, walking into the room. "It's perfect."

Jackie squealed with excitement. "I can't believe in two hours, I'm going to be married! God, how did _that_ happen?" she asked, twirling in her floor length gown, donned in intensely puffed short sleeves and jewels galore.

Donna laughed, looking up at Jackie from her seat on the floor. "Oh please. Like you didn't have this planned since day one, Diva."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Have you checked on Steven yet, Fez?"

"Uh yeah, they're…getting ready," he lied, smiling brilliantly.

Jackie's eyes narrowed as her hands landed on her hips. "Liar. Those idiots were smoking, weren't they?"

When Fez's smile faded and he didn't answer, Jackie stomped out of the room in a huff. "Jackie, where are you going?"

"To go yell at my idiot fiancé!"

Fez ran to catch up to the feisty midget. "Jackie, calm down. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah right, he's going to be high as a kite and ruin my perfect wedding," she pouted.

Fez shook his head. "No he won't. You want to know how I know?"

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "How?"

Fez's lips turned up into a devious smile. "I told him if he showed up looking sloppy, I'd personally see to it that he never saw his honeymoon."

Jackie threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, that's a good burn. You, Fez, are an evil, evil little foreigner."

Fez chuckled arrogantly. "As if I didn't know that. Now as for you, go back to your little room and finish getting ready so we can get this show on the road!"

Jackie kissed Fez on the cheek lightly. "Thanks Fezzie. For everything." Fez shook his head as he watched the tiny brunette shuttle back to her room.

KENOSHA BIBLE CHURCH

KENOSHA, WI

THE ALTAR

July 8, 1982

Hyde stood, arms by his side, at the front of the altar, tapping nervously as he waited for Jackie to walk through the door he had been staring at for the past 20 minutes. _Okay, 30 seconds, but it sure seems like it's been 20 minutes._

The music had started playing as he looked with wide eyes at Kitty, who sat crying and smiling at her son. God, what he wouldn't do to have his glasses right now. The suspense was killing him! _What is taking them so long? I want to be married now, dammit!_

Just then, the doors swung open revealing none other than…_Kelso?_ _Crap. _His goofy friend was arm in arm with Brooke as they both smiled at him, making their way down the aisle. Behind them came Donna and Eric, then Betsy with her tiny basket of flowers. Hyde couldn't help but smile at the concentration his goddaughter was putting into tossing the petals on the ground. A satisfied grin came over her face as she reached the end of the aisle, and she flew into Brooke's arms with glee, causing the audience to coo at her small appearance in the ceremony.

Hyde's breath caught as a figure in a white gown appeared in the doorway. This was it. Red and Jackie were arm in arm as she smiled at him from the end of the aisle.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. _Jackie's mind raced as she allowed Red to walk her to the end of the aisle where her knight in shining armor awaited. She smiled ecstatically at him, which he returned, giving her the confidence she needed. As she approached the end of the aisle, bouquet in hand, the preacher broke her of her thoughts.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Red spoke proudly for Jackie in place of her imprisoned father. "Kitty and I do," he said, letting go of her arm.

Jackie walked up the step, setting her mismatched eyes on Hyde as he took her hand.

"These two have chosen to exchange personal vows to one another on this joyous occasion."

Suddenly, all eyes were on Jackie. She had memorized what she was going to say for weeks. She wanted to promise to Hyde what had been a tribulation they had shared for their entire lives.

She looked only at him as she began to speak. "Steven," she gulped. "my first promise to you is that I will always support you in whatever you decide to do. I give you my full trust; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Secondly, and most importantly, I want to promise you that you will _never_ be alone again. Because of our pasts, we have spent most of our lives fearing what always inevitably came of any relationship we tried to develop. I want to read you this quote in hopes that it will help you understand. 'At night, there was the feeling that we had come home, feeling no longer alone, waking in the night to find the other one there, and not gone away; all other things were unreal. We slept when we were tired and if we woke the other one woke too so one was not alone. Often a man wishes to be alone and a woman wishes to be alone too and if they love each other they are jealous of that in each other, but I can truly say we never felt that. We could feel alone when we were together, alone against the others. We were never lonely and never afraid when we were together.' Lastly Steven, I promise to always be faithful, no matter what the circumstances. You deserve a long and lasting marriage, and I'm honored that you've chosen me for the role of your wife. I love you Steven."

Hyde took a big gulp as he looked at Jackie, who had in the process of giving her vows, begun to cry. As she finished he smiled at her, knowing what he said would hardly live up to the poetry she had just enunciated. He brushed a tear away from her cheek as he spoke up. "Jackie," he said giving her a cheeky smile. "I feel it has been made abundantly clear over the past four years that I am no good with words." At this, she laughed. "But for you, I'm willing to give it a go. I remember the first day Kelso brought you into the basement, and I'm not going to sugar-coat it Doll, I hated you." The crowd gasped, but Jackie was smiling brilliantly. "When you and Kelso broke up for the final time, I remember thinking, 'God, who is this chick who thinks she can follow me around like a lost puppy?' and I'm not going to sugar-coat it Doll, I loved it. Despite the way I acted, which was like a total asshole for those of you who don't know, I knew then that you were worth a shot. Jackie, I promise that this road will be rough, but I'm here for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere, you can count on that. I also promise that I'll follow you wherever you want to go. If you want to stay in Point Place for the rest of our lives, that's cool. If you want to travel the country, or hell even the world, I'm there for ya babe. And my last is the same as yours. I solemnly swear, no 'if' 'and' or 'but's, I will _always_ be faithful to you. As I've said to you on more than one occasion, you're my world, and I want to give you everything you could ever need or desire. Thanks for saying yes Jacks. I love you more than you know."

He smiled at her again and tweaked her chin as the pastor retrieved the rings from Eric. "Jackie, place this ring on Steven's finger, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Jackie slipped the ring on his finger, repeating the words, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now Steven, place this ring on Jackie's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Hyde took the ring, placing it on Jackie's finger, then to the surprise of everyone in attendance, shouted proudly, "With this ring, I THEE WED!" throwing his free fist in the air.

"Alright," the pastor chuckled, "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Steven, you may now kiss your bride."

Hyde took hold of Jackie's chin, pulling her lips to his in a passionate, loving kiss as the crowd erupted in cheer.

Seeing what had become of her life as she walked down the aisle with her husband, Jackie smiled. Looks like she could be happy after all.

**Alright guys, lemme know how I did! Please review!**


	13. YOU MAKE LOVING FUN

**Author's note: So this is, aside from chapter 3, my favorite chapter in the story. Of course, I'm definitely not one for patience where writing is concerned, so shocker: Jackie's prego! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you for the review msstock87!**

WFPP RADIO STATION

November 15, 1982

Jackie Hyde was _not_ happy. "_Again?"_ she screamed, her heels clacking against the floor as she stormed into Studio G. "This is the third time this week, Alice!" She rubbed her temple, sighing. "Okay people, get us back on the air ASAP! Whatever it takes, just get us there, got it?" The station scattered, trying to retrieve the momentarily dead station as Jackie stormed back down the hallway.

Jackie grumbled loudly as she walked toward her office. "Dumbasses can't get anything ri—" she stopped in her tracks when she reached the door to her office. "Steven," her eyes immediately brightened as she saw her husband leaning against her office door, arms crossed. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked hugging him tightly.

Hyde shrugged. "Jackie, what time is it?"

Jackie looked around for a clock. "Uh,"

"1:30, Jacks. It is 1:30 in the morning."

Jackie's eyes bugged. "Is it really that late?"

"Yup, and do you know what another name for '1:30 in the morning' is?" he asked, taking her hands, condescendingly.

"Steven, what ar—STEVEN!" she screamed as he hugged her ankles, pulling her over his shoulder.

"That's right! 'Time to go home to your loving and horny husband,' that's what."

Jackie giggled. "Mmm, I could dig that," she said, slapping his butt.

As Hyde walked out the door, it dawned on him that both of their cars were parked in the parking lot, hindering his grand exit. "Crap," he said, putting her down.

Jackie laughed. "Didn't think that one through, did you stud?" She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as he rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you at home, kay?"

"If you're not home within ten minutes of me, circumstances be damned. I'm coming back up here, got it?"

"Whatever you say," she said, turning to go back inside.

THE APARTMENT

November 15, 1982

"Alright Steven, you win. I'm home now," she said, entering the apartment. When she got no response, she scrunched her eyebrows, following the aroma coming from the kitchen. "Steven?" Suddenly, her shoulders were roughly seized, and she screamed, turning to face her captor…who happened to be her demented imbecile of a husband. "Dammit Steven, don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again!" she said, slapping his chest with each word.

"That's what you get when you're a workaholic who neglects her husband. It's in the rule book. And I quote, 'All workaholics who neglect their significant others shall be scared shitless upon walking into their seemingly empty apartment at 1:30 in the morning'."

"I had stuff to take care of! Have you seen the dipshits I have to manage? They're hopeless, I tell you. Hopeless!" she said, plopping down on the couch.

Hyde sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. "I'm glad you're home now," he said softly, kissing her neck tenderly.

"Well it was kind of hard to resist after you stormed into my workplace and demanded it from me," Jackie said playfully. Hyde lightly and rhythmically ran his fingernails down her back, occasionally rubbing circles with his thumbs, knowing how much she liked it. "Oh Steven, that feels good," she said, allowing him to do his work.

"You ready to eat dinner?"

She turned around to face him, straddling his lap, and took his cheeks in her tiny hands. "Mmm, that depends. Are _you_ my dinner?" she asked, tapping his nose with her finger.

Hyde laughed. "C'mon, you haven't eaten all day."

She started sucking on his neck with intent. "I'll eat…later," she said, continuing her quest up to his ear lobe.

"But Baby, I cooked," Hyde protested, still allowing her to assault him.

At that, Jackie pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Hyde. "Are you _really_ refusing sex over a dinner?" she asked menacingly.

As if the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, Hyde responded with horror. "Oh my God. What am I saying? No, I am _not_," he exclaimed, clashing his lips with hers.

He immediately positioned his hands under her butt, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. Hyde felt a sudden untamable desire to feel her warm, soft skin as their tongues collided in a perfect rhythm.

Hyde sat on the bed, still gripping Jackie's body tightly, breaking their passionate kiss to look Jackie in the eyes with mischief. His eyes slowly traveled down to her blouse, which he unbuttoned one by one until it slid off her silky shoulders, revealing her lacy white bra.

She watched him intently as he unsnapped her bra, sliding the straps from her shoulders. The cold hit her breasts, making them pucker, but the discomfort is short lived, as Hyde turned her around to lay on the bed, taking her breast in his mouth. The discomfort returned, however, as he blew cool air, making her moan with desire.

Turned on by Hyde's sole attention on her, Jackie searched for Hyde's belt buckle, unfastening it with ease. He glided on top of her, kicking his jeans off as his mouth makes a trail up to her neck, sucking gently. "Oh…Steven," she moaned as his hand traveled down to her core. She writhed beneath him, clutching his curly hair as he caressed the skin just beneath her panty line, teasing her intently.

He then moved back to her lips, sliding his tongue around hers as he slid her panties from her waist. Wasting no more time, he positioned himself between her spread legs, sliding in with a moan. "God Jackie," he whispered as he began pumping in and out.

Wrapping her arms around his back, Jackie whimpered with ecstasy, "God, yes…Steven, don't stop,"

"You're so fucking beautiful, Jackie," Hyde grunted as he pounded into her with fervor.

"I'm so close," Jackie panted with need.

"Let go, Baby,"

"Oh God!" Jackie cried as pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Fuck," Hyde grunted, allowing himself to climax before laying his head down on Jackie's chest.

He and Jackie laid for a moment as she combed her fingers through his hair. "Wow," she said, looking at the ceiling.

Hyde broke the bond first, sliding up to meet his wife face to face. "Yeah," he said, combing the hair from her face. "Wow," he smirked before leaning down to engage her lips in a soft kiss.

"Now about that dinner," Jackie said, pointing a finger at him.

"It's probably cold by now," he grumbled rolling his eyes.

She glared at him. "Are you _seriously_ still complaining?"

Hyde sighed. "No Dear," he said, pulling his boxers on.

"That's what I thought." Jackie threw her robe on before sauntering out of the room, leaving Hyde to think about their last encounter.

"Damn." He shook his head before following Jackie to the kitchen.

DR. ZELNICK'S OFFICE

December 12, 1982

"So how was your week?" Jackie asked at the top of Vinyasa.

Dr. Zelnick smiled peacefully in her direction. "This is a time for meditating, Jackie. Not talking."

Jackie pouted. She wanted to talk more at that moment than she had ever wanted to talk in her entire life…which spoke volumes for Jackie Hyde. You see, she had a huge secret that she had been keeping all week, and who better to confide in than your therapist?

Jackie began looking around the room for a reason to cut the yoga thing short. She blew a big huff of air out before trying again. "How's your husband doing?"

"Okay," Dr. Zelnick said, breaking the pose she was in. "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Jackie immediately broke pose as well, sitting cross-legged in front of Dr. Zelnick. "I have a huge secret, and I'm scared to death about it."

Growing concerned, Dr. Zelnick scrunched her eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course, it's just…well the last few weeks had been really weird for me…"

_Jackie walked down the hallway of Point Place Junior College, books in hand. She was late…again. How this managed to happen every day was beyond her. She left the apartment precisely ten minutes before she had to be in class. It was fool proof!_

_Just as Jackie reached for the door handle, a rush of queasiness caught her throat. The room began spinning as Jackie searched frantically for a bathroom. With none in sight, she began to panic, fearing that she would vomit all over the floor if she didn't find a trash can or something very soon._

_Just then, a janitor turned the corner, walking in Jackie's direction, rolling trash can in hand. Relief spread over Jackie momentarily as she ran to the janitor, making it just in time to unload the contents of her stomach into the trash can. "Whoa!" the janitor said, taking a step back._

_Jackie then came up, refusing eye contact as she wiped her mouth clean. "Sorry," she mumbled before picking her books up and walking into the classroom._

When Jackie had finished, Dr. Zelnick still appeared confused. "Well I can see how that would be embarrassing, but I don't see what the crisis is."

"That's only the beginning. Things got even weirder…"

_"Jackie?" Hyde said, walking through the apartment door after work at Grooves. Jackie's eyes fluttered open, then widened at the realization that she had dozed off…again._

_"Shit," Jackie said jumping up from the couch to grab her purse. Her boss was going to kill her._

_Hyde stopped her at the door. "Whoa," he said, taking her shoulders. "Hey, what's going on with you? You feeling okay?"_

_"Yeah, of course," Jackie said, but Hyde wouldn't move. "Steven, I really need to go. I don't have time for this."_

_"Maybe you should take the night off. You obviously need the rest."_

_"I can't just take off. The place would probably go up in flames," she said, grabbing her throbbing head._

_"Sure you can," he said, grabbing the phone._

_Jackie's eyes bugged. "Steven, no," she said adamantly._

_But the damage was done. "Hi, yes, is this Max Duggar? Yeah, this is Steven Hyde, Jackie's husband. Jackie doesn't feel well today, so she won't be coming in….yeah, I know she should've called in before her shift started….we think it's just a head cold, but you know….yeah okay, I'll tell her. Thanks." He hung up the phone and looked at her smugly. "Voila."_

_Jackie glared at him. "You don't know what you've done. That place will crumble like the Wall of Jericho in 20 minutes time. Just watch. And anyway, I'm fine," she pouted, heading toward the kitchen._

_"I don't think you are, Doll," Hyde said, following her._

_"Yes I am! Look, I don't know why I keep dozing off like that, but I feel normal otherwise, so I just need to make sure not to lie down before I go to work from now on, right?"_

_Hyde looked at Jackie concerned. "You look exhausted, Jacks,"_

_Jackie relented. "Yeah, okay, so I haven't been feeling that great lately. So what? That's normal when you change schedules as drastically as I did, right?"_

_Hyde raised his eyebrow. "No," he said genuinely. "Jackie, you're the most organized, headstrong, and responsible person I know who doesn't know when to take a load off, and is certainly never late for work. Look, all I'm saying is take advantage of tonight. We'll cook dinner, watch TV, just take the night to relax," he said, winking._

_Jackie rolled her eyes. "I guess that doesn't sound too bad," she said, suppressing a smile._

_"Alright then," he said clapping his hands together. "First things first: dinner. Now Jackie, if you want to learn to cook, you have to follow my instructions without question."_

_Jackie rolled her eyes. She was in for one hell of a night._

"Okay, so you're tired. I'm sorry Jackie, but I'm not seeing the dilemma here."

"Neither did I! But then…"

_"Thanks for being with us on this lovely night here in Point Place, Wisconsin. I'm Hot Donna. Later on in the show, we'll be talking about ways to save during this Christmas shopping season. It is December 9__th__, after all, so for those of you last-minute shoppers, be sure to tune in. For now, here's Rio by Duran Duran for your listening pleasure."_

_Jackie was in the studio organizing records, listening to Donna's Thursday night radio show when Donna said something that caught her attention._

_"Hey Donna?" Jackie said as Donna emerged from the studio for a drink of water._

_"What's up?"_

_"Did you say it was December 9__th__?"_

_Donna scrunched her eyebrows. "Yeah, why? Did I say the wrong date?"_

_"God, I hope so," Jackie mumbled, looking at the calendar._

_"Jackie, what's going on?"_

_Jackie's eyes followed her finger as it searched the calendar for some sort of discrepancy. "Oh my God," she whispered, her finger landing on December 9__th__. She turned to look at Donna with terrified eyes._

_"Okay, you're really freaking me out, Jackie. What's wrong?"_

_"I've got to go," Jackie said with purpose, walking out of the studio._

"And that's when I realized," Jackie said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Jackie, enough with the back stories. What is the crisis already?" Dr. Zelnick asked.

"Well, what had happened was, I was late, and I don't mean late for class…it totally flipped me out. So I went to the drugstore that night, and took a pregnancy test and, Dr. Zelnick, it. Was. Positive. God, I was so scared. To make sure, the next day I went to the doctors, and lo and behold, I'm knocked up!" she ended, exasperated.

Dr. Zelnick's eyes brightened. "Oh Jackie, congratulations! Oh, that is so wonderful, dear!"

"No! I mean, yeah, it's wonderful for _me_, but Steven doesn't want this. He's never wanted kids…and as excited as I am, I don't know what to do. When do I tell him? _Do_ I tell him? H—"

"He's bound to find out sometime, sweetheart."

Jackie let herself fall back on the floor, covering her eyes with her hands. "What do you think, Dr. Zelnick? Am I ready for this?"

"Jackie, of course you are. This is such a huge step for you, and even if it's unplanned, it's one of the most wonderful experiences a person can go through, you know? I'm more than excited for you, and I know Steven will be too. Just trust me, men want rugrats more than they let on."

Jackie picked herself up. "Really?"

"Well yeah, it's only human nature to want kids, even for a hippie burnout like your husband," she leaned over, giving Jackie a warm hug. "I don't mean to cut this conversation off, but I have another patient waiting."

"Oh yeah, of course," Jackie said, rising from the floor.

"Hey, but if you tell him before I see you next, call me, and we'll have coffee, so you can tell me all about it!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we're all anticipating how _that_ will go," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You'll be fine dear. See you next week!"

As Jackie shut the door to her office, she took in a huge breath, then felt the nausea return. _Oh God, it's going to be a long day._

**Did you guys enjoy the flashbacks? I thought it flowed really well with the story line. What did you think? Lemme know in the reviews!**


	14. WHOLE LOTTA LOVE

**Author's note: So this is chapter 14 of 15, which means we're almost finished! Thanks to Bluephoenix70 and msstock87 always for the reviews! You guys rock!**

THE APARTMENT

December 14, 1982

It had been two days since she had told Dr. Zelnick, and Jackie was as anxious as ever. She didn't know how much longer she could hide this secret. How did women hide pregnancies for months? She could barely keep it in for a week! She was having to take frequent "bathroom breaks" at work because her stomach had plans of its own to make her miserable. Not to mention Hyde was keeping an incredibly keen eye on her due to her odd behavior. But today she was off work and school, so at some point during the day, she would surely find a time to tell him, right?

Jackie lay awake in bed, debating whether to get it over with, or wait until later in the day. She looked at his peaceful sleeping expression, something she had come to love. He kept his arms wrapped loosely around her as he slept. Jackie didn't want to wake him, but was finding it increasingly hard when the room began spinning, and she felt the familiar, sick pressure building within her. Finding little time to break free without him noticing, Jackie threw his arms off of her, rushing toward the bathroom.

A startled Hyde opened his eyes just in time to see the bathroom door slam shut. His face contorted as he got out of bed, hearing strange noises coming from the bathroom. Still not completely awake, it only hit him when he smelled the unmistakable smell of stomach bile, something he had smelled a lot of during his "binge drinking" days. He knocked on the door cautiously.

"No," she gulped, trying to compose herself. "Don't come in. I'll be out in a sec," she said, sounding frantic.

What was she talking about? He wasn't going to leave while she was puking her guts out. "I'm coming in," he said, walking in to find his distraught wife on the bathroom floor, trying to hold her hair back and vomit at the same time.

"Steven, it's okay, I'm good now. All done," Jackie said rising from the bathroom floor, only to be hit by another round of violent dry heaves.

Hyde knelt beside her, rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach. When she finished, she stood, walking out of the bathroom without a word. Hyde followed behind, sighing. "All done, eh?" Jackie rolled her eyes, walking faster to the kitchen where she knew she could find nourishment for her now starving body. "Hey," Hyde said, grabbing her shoulders, turning her around. "What's wrong with you? First you throw up and try to convince me you're fine, then you throw up some more. Did you eat something bad? Like seriously, what's up?"

Jackie looked at him cautiously, preparing herself for the worst. Taking a deep breath, she looked Hyde in his crystal blue orbs, trying to think of a good way to tell him. _Straightforward. Just be straightforward. He's never liked lengthy explanations anyway._ _Two words. You can do this._ "I—" she bit down on her lip. "I'm pregnant." She winced, not only fearing his reaction, but the words felt funny coming out of her mouth.

Hyde stood motionless, still holding Jackie's shoulders. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move. Completely debilitated; a fucking vegetable. When he finally found his voice, he realized Jackie was crying. "Are you sure?"

Jackie nodded, her tears ever increasing. "I went to the doctor on Monday," she said, trying to sound brave.

Then, Hyde's terrified, shocked expression turned to a terrified grin. "We-we're going to-to—"

"Yes, we're going to be parents," Jackie said unable to stop crying. "Are you—What are you thinking?"

"Oh—geez Jackie, I'm the biggest asshole on the planet," Hyde said, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Yes you a-a-are," Jackie burst into tears, leaning into his chest and clutching his t-shirt with all of her might.

He laughed, pressing his lips firmly against her head. "I'm sorry, Doll. To answer your question, I'm ecstatic. God I—I just can't even believe it. I'm going to be a dad!" he said, rocking her back and forth while she cried.

THE BASEMENT

December 31, 1982

"Man, this is just like old times," Kelso said, handing Brooke a beer. "I mean seriously, how many hours do you think we spent down here? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions?"

Eric looked at Kelso amused. "Kelso, you'd have to be over a hundred years old to have lived a million hours."

Kelso went bug-eyed. "Man, I'm over a hundred? Damn, I look good!"

"No—Kelso…"

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Kids?" Kitty yelled from upstairs. "You'd better get up here, the ball's about to drop!"

Jackie looked at Hyde from the comfort of his lap with nervous eyes. "You ready?"

Hyde smiled his signature cheeky smile and tweaked her chin. "You know it. Let's go," he said easing her off his lap.

The couple walked hand in hand up the stairs into the living room where they were met by Red, who looked at the gang with annoyance. "Do you know what I would've had to deal with if you dumbasses missed New Year's?"

"What, Red?" Kitty said threateningly. "What exactly would you have had to deal with?"

"Now look what you've done," Red complained, looking directly at Eric. "You've upset your mother, and ruined New Year's."

"Dad, c'mon, how did I—"

"Shut up, the countdown is about to start," Red said, sitting on the couch, pouring champagne.

"This is it," Jackie said excitedly, wrapped tightly in Hyde's arms.

Hyde laid his lips to the side of Jackie's head, rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"Here we go!" Kitty exclaimed.

The crowd chanted in unison with the TV. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1"

"Happy New Year's!"

"We're pregnant!"

All eyes turned and landed on the beaming couple. "What?" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Donna slapped Eric on the shoulder. "Dillhole. How'd they get pregnant before us?"

"Donna, I—"

"Save it, Eric." She turned her attention to Jackie. "Jackie, I—holy crap, congratulations!" she said, embracing Jackie in a hug.

"Oh my God," Kitty said jumping up and down. "My first grandchild! How far along are you, sweetie?"

"Almost seven weeks. Dr. Zelnick suggested a doctor here in town to see. Her name is Dr. Plath?"

"Oh honey, she's a wonderful OB. You're going to love her! When is your next appointment?"

"Wednesday of next week, I get my first ultrasound."

As Jackie and Kitty talked, Hyde, Kelso, and Eric were found discussing the matter with great intelligence.

"So you knocked Jackie up. You know, I always thought it'd be me," Kelso said, shaking his head.

"Shut up, you moron," Hyde said, frogging Kelso hard in the shoulder.

"Hyde, man, congratulations," Eric said, clapping Hyde on the back.

"Thanks man. Yeah, it's pretty weird to think about, you know? Being a dad and all?"

"Are you kidding? That's like, the coolest thing any of us have done in years. You got Jackie Burkhart pregnant!" Kelso said, ignorantly.

"_Hyde._ It's Jackie _Hyde._ We're married, in case you forgot," he said, sipping a beer.

"Yeah, who all thought _that_ would last?" Kelso scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Dude!" Eric said, looking at his imbecile friend incredulously.

Hyde popped out of his chair with clenched fists and fiery eyes. "What?" Kelso asked, not understanding the look on Hyde's face.

"Man, I'm gonna—"

"Steven?" Jackie said, looking at the infuriated look on her husband's face.

Hyde turned his head to look at Jackie, who looked concerned and slightly scared. His fists unclenched, and the look in his eye returned from a man possessed back to normal. He stalked out the door without a word. He was under control, but still pissed as hell. How could he say their marriage wouldn't last? Dumbass. As he walked down the street in the cold Wisconsin air, he heard a voice behind him.

"Steven!" Jackie called, trying to catch up with him. _Shit. _Hyde turned around to face his pregnant wife. "Steven, are you okay? What happened?"

"Jesus, Kelso is just such an idiot. You know what that dumbass said? He said we wouldn't _last_, and I just—I couldn't take it. I nearly punched his lights out. I mean God, you're _pregnant_ now. Of course we're going to last. He's just such a dillhole. Jackie, I know we—"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jackie said soothingly, placing her tiny warm hands on his clenched jaw, causing it to instantly relax. "Hey, it's okay. Forget what Michael said, okay? We _are_ going to last. I know it, you know it, the Forman's know it; anyone who matters know we're in this for the long haul." She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, making every muscle in his body release. "Okay?"

Hyde took in a large breath, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jackie smiling at him tenderly, looking bluer by the second as she stood barefoot on the icy ground. "Hey," he chuckled, taking her in. "What are you doing out here freezing your ass off, huh?" He rubbed her shoulders, which were frigid and stiff. "C'mon, let's go back inside." Leading Jackie by her shoulders, the couple walked back into the house to celebrate yet another New Year together.

WFPP RADIO STATION

Monday, March 7, 1983

"Thank you," Jackie breathed a sigh of relief as Hyde handed her the tiny multi-colored pills.

Hyde nodded in response looking at his wife concerned. "Hey, what do you say you take off the rest of the day? You know they wouldn't mind."

"You know I can't do that, Steven. This is my job. If I'm scheduled, I'm working," she said, swallowing the pills with a gulp of water.

Hyde rolled his eyes. Why was she so damn stubborn? She's carrying his _child_ for Christ's sake! Hyde looked at her with discontent. God, she looked so tired. He just wished she would come home with him and _sleep_. He would do anything. He chuckled internally. All he wanted was to go home and get her to go to sleep. He hated to see her like this. You see, pregnancy did not go well with Jackie Hyde. By this point, the baby was kicking, making it very hard for Jackie to sleep. So not only did she get home at midnight and actually in bed by close to 2 in the morning, once she was ready to fall asleep, the baby would start kicking. It was like clockwork. Jackie spent most nights watching TV on the couch until morning. The nights that she did get sleep were a blessing. "Jackie, please? C'mon, your back is killing you and you haven't slept since Thursday."

"I can't," she said hesitantly, seeing the look on his face. "Look, I get off at 11 tonight, and I _promise_ I'll come home after that," she said.

Hyde scoffed. "Uh huh, the last nine times you've said that give me so much reassurance. Alright, what if I told you I've got plans to make lamb tonight?"

Jackie's lips rose. "Are you trying to bribe me, Steven Hyde?"

Hyde sat her down in the office chair, massaging her shoulders with intent. "You can come home and eat that nice, warm dinner with me while I rub your back just like this," he said, digging his palms into her aching back, causing her to groan. "And then you can fall asleep in our nice, warm bed with me. I'll even sleep on the outside. Doesn't that sound nice? A night where you can just forget about work and school and everything but how much I love you and want to take care of you. What do you say?" A snore was her response. Thoroughly confused, Hyde's face contorted. "Jackie?" He looked down to see her head tilted on her shoulder, fast asleep. "I take that as a 'yes,'" he said, gently easing her out of the chair and out to the Camino. He smirked as he laid her down on the seats. Victory was _sweet_.

THE APARTMENT

Thursday, March 7, 1983

"What the hell?" Jackie said, lifting her head from the seat. "Steven, did you kidnap me from work?" she asked incredulously.

"You fell asleep, Jacks. You were asking for it," Hyde chuckled, pulling the parking brake on when the car stopped in the parking lot outside their apartment.

Jackie laughed. "I fell asleep?"

"Sure did," Hyde said, opening the car door. Jackie shook her head, easing her pregnant body out of the car.

Jackie waddled into the apartment, where she began her argument. "You know I have to go b—"

"Ah," Hyde held up his hand to stop her.

"Steven, you don't understand, if—"

"Jackie," he warned, walking over to her.

"But if I don't, Max will—" Hyde cut her off, enveloping her cheeks in his large hands and giving her a bruising kiss as he slowly eased her down on the couch. Suddenly he stopped. "Don't move," he said, walking into the kitchen.

Jackie giggled, throwing her face in her palms. She took in a deep breath, and that's when she smelled it. "Steven," she said grunting as she slowly rose from the couch. Good God, that lamb smelled good.

Then, Hyde emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates. Upon seeing her, he rolled his eyes. "Can't you just listen to me _once_ in your life?"

"I'm sorry, that just…" she breathed in the smell as he neared her, handing her a plate. "smells so _good_, she said, now looking down at her plate with want.

"Uh huh," Hyde said easing her onto the couch once again. "still want to go back to work?" he asked, massaging her back tenderly.

"Mmm…yes," she said, fighting with her pregnant self and her workaholic self. As she did, he dug his knuckle deep into the crevice of her back, emitting a low moan from her as she took a bite of the tender meat.

"Are you sure?" he asked mischievously.

"No," she groaned, taking another bite.

"Good," he said, grabbing his plate, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"You know, we haven't exactly talked about what we're going to name the baby."

"Jacks, you're only 16 weeks. We have plenty of time to think about that."

Jackie looked at him incredulously. "No," she said, shaking her head like a child would. "We only have _two weeks_ until we find out the sex of the baby, and not only do we not know what we're going to name it, we haven't even discussed it yet, Steven," she said, growing louder.

Sensing his wife was about to get very upset, Hyde spoke quickly. "Okay, um, what about…well, what were you thinking?" he asked nervously.

"What about Erica if it's a girl, and Miles if it's a boy?"

Hyde crinkled his nose. "No way. Forman would never let me live it down if I named my daughter Erica."

"I didn't even think about that," Jackie said, giggling. "Yeah, okay, but we're getting somewhere. What are your thoughts?"

"Easy. Jett if it's a boy, Jude if it's a girl."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Jett? As in, Joan Jett?"

"It was better than Miles," he grumbled.

"Whatever. I can work with Jude…in fact it's kind of cute," she said looking down at her tiny bump, smiling.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay then…sticking with the Beatle's theme, what about Lennon for a boy?"

"Or…he could share your name," she suggested, looking at him hopefully.

Hyde snickered. "Yeah, what a name to live up to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jackie, that kid would be doomed…_we_ would be doomed if he and I shared a name."

"How so?"

Hyde huffed exasperatedly. "I just mean it's not like I'm the greatest example to live by. Not only would I be his dad, but we would have the same name. I don't know…I just don't really want him to be like me."

"Steven, that's ridiculous. Why—"

"Let's just…take a break from the baby name thing. We successfully agreed on one…that's a feat in and of itself. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked, smirking at her.

Jackie sighed. "I guess…besides, I'm getting tired," she said, laying her head in Hyde's lap.

_Yes, finally._ He smiled as he turned the lamp off and the TV on low. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her legs, and began working his fingers slowly through her hair. After a few minutes of stroking Jackie's head, he looked down on her, watching her eyes slowly close, then open with a snap. He chuckled at her stubbornness to stay awake. He continued to work through her hair, hoping she would fall asleep soon.

Finally, he looked down, and Jackie was out like a light, breathing slowly to the sound of the TV. He smiled, satisfied. Not daring to move, he sat that way until he too drifted off, knowing that all too soon, Jackie's alarm would go off, sending them all back into a pregnancy frenzy.

**So another super OOC Hyde in this one, but I think it flows decently! What did y'all think? Lemme know!**


	15. WE ARE FAMILY

**Author's note: This is the end! Thank you guys so much for seeing this fic through! It's been a blast for me, and I hope y'all have enjoyed it. As always, thank you msstock87, debbiejw1961, and Bluephoenix70 for the reviews! Enjoy!**

GROOVES RECORD SHOP

July 14, 1983

"STEVEN!" Jackie cried, swinging the record store door open. By this point, Jackie was just under 35 weeks pregnant, and raving with hormones.

Hyde was twiddling a rubber band between his fingers when she walked in. Upon seeing her so distraught, he shot out from behind the counter. "Is it time?" he said, walking over to her with purpose.

Jackie shook her head, still crying incessantly. "No," she said, sniffling as he took her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I was at home watching TV when the advertisement for this new movie came on and it's about this town that banned dancing," she sobbed into his shirt. Hyde stifled a smile that was slowly creeping onto his face, and held his estranged wife while she cried. "I _love_ dancing, and was just imagining what it would be like if I couldn't, and now I can't stop cry-i-i-ing," she sobbed harder.

"Shh…" he whispered into her hair. "Don't cry," he soothed, rubbing her back. "C'mon, let's go in the office," he said leading her by the hand.

At this she only wailed louder. "You're embarrassed by me-e-e," she cried, walking with him into the office.

Hyde sat her down in the chair, shutting the office door quietly. "I'm not embarrassed by you, Doll." He chuckled, pulling a chair up to face her. He took her feet in his lap, while she cried, mascara running down her cheeks. As soon as he began to rub, the tears stopped. "Feel better?" He looked at her desperately.

She sniffled and nodded her head. "I just want her to be here already," she said as he dug his thumb into her heels.

"I know you do. I do too, but guess what? You're only a month out, isn't that exciting?" Hyde said, trying to sound optimistic as he propped her feet up on the chair he was previously sitting in.

"But I want her to be here _now_," she pouted.

"Be careful what you wish for," Hyde chuckled. "Apparently once that baby's born, our lives are over," he said sitting behind his desk. Jackie's mouth fell open. "What? What'd I say?"

"You think," Jackie said rising from the chair. "That this baby is going to _end_ our _lives?_" she exclaimed, mortified. "What kind of attitude is that to have toward your pregnant wife and unborn child?" she asked, throwing her hands up.

_Shit._ "Jackie, baby, I didn't mean it like that," he said, grappling for her body as she walked toward the door.

"Save it, Steven," Jackie said, beginning to tear up. "I'll just go to someone who _doesn't_ see my being _miserably_ pregnant as the end of their life," she said, throwing the door open, and storming out.

Hyde shook his head watching the door. Maybe he should just let her blow off some steam…oh who was he kidding? He couldn't let his 8 month pregnant wife walk home by herself. "Leo, man, watch the store, okay? I've got to take care of something," Hyde said, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

THE STREETS OF POINT PLACE

July 14, 1983

"Jackie, what do you want me to do? Beg?" Hyde asked, trying to steer the car while slowly driving alongside Jackie.

"I don't care what you do, Steven," Jackie said, arms crossed over her large belly.

Hyde remembered back to a similar situation with a different boyfriend of hers long ago…fortunately for Hyde, he was smarter than Michael Kelso ever dreamed of being. "Hey Jackie," he said, leaning out the window of the car. "Remember that issue of Cosmo you missed last month?" Jackie suddenly stopped in her tracks. Hyde then pulled a magazine out of the glove box, and waved it around for Jackie to see. "That's right, I've got it riiiiight here," he said tauntingly. "Found it at the drug store this morning," he said smiling. "So why don't you hop in, and we'll go home and you can spend the rest of the day looking at it and forgetting…whatever the hell it was I said, huh?"

Suddenly, she looked at him icily. "How do I know you're not fibbing?" she asked, arms still crossed.

Hyde shrugged. "Guess you'll have to take it from a guy who has promised you he'd always be truthful," he said grinning smugly.

She stared at him for a moment, sensing his anticipation. "Oh alright fine," she said easing herself in. "Now where's my Cosmo?" she asked, bitchily.

"See? I told you I wasn't lying," he said, handing her the magazine with a smirk.

"Whatever, just stop at the grocery store before we go home. I want some ice cream," she said, opening up the magazine.

Hyde sighed. "Yes dear," he said hitting the gas pedal. Lord, she wasn't the only one ready for the baby.

THE APARTMENT

July 25, 1983

Hyde awoke to the sound of his wife's soft breathing as he held her tight against his chest. Man, she was so beautiful. He could only see her back, but craved to see that sweet morning smile; those brilliant eyes. So he gently pulled her hair back, exposing her neck and laid a sweet, tender kiss there, watching to see if she would wake up. "Good morning," he said, kissing her there once again.

Jackie's eyes fluttered open, and she instantly smiled, slowly turning her body toward her husband. "Morning," she said, meeting his lips for another kiss. Suddenly, they both pulled back. "We should probably brush our teeth first."

"Good plan," he said, hopping out of bed. "Whoa."

"Oh my God," Jackie said as they both stared at the sheets, blotched in blood. "W…Wait, I'm not supposed to have a period," she said, beginning to tear up. "I don't understand, I don't feel cramps or anything."

Not sure if Jackie was crying on account of the pregnancy hormones or because she was truly freaked out, Hyde tried to remain calm. "It's probably just some weird pregnancy thing," he said squeezing her shoulders. "Why don't you go clean yourself up, and I'll take care of this, okay?" he said, kissing the top of her head. Jackie nodded and made her way to the bathroom.

THE BATHROOM

July 25, 1983

What could this possibly mean? There was the "occasional spotting" that she'd read about, but this was more than just a little. This was a lot. As she turned the shower on and got in, she tried to calm herself down. _Steven's right. It's just some bizarre symptom they forgot to tell me about. _ Suddenly, she felt a rush down the side of her leg. "Oh my God," she said, starting to panic again. "Steven," she screamed from the shower.

THE BEDROOM

July 25, 1983

Hyde began to take the sheets off the bed in a state of surging fear. She was right. There wasn't supposed to be blood until the delivery. _Dammit, where's the Zen when I need it most?_ He was about to walk out of the bedroom, dirty sheets in hand, when he heard her scream.

"Steven," she shrieked, horrified and frozen in a state of shock.

Hyde dropped the sheets, running into the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain back to find Jackie, her hand held over her mouth as she stared at the shower floor. "Alright," he said, trying to sound calm. "C'mon, we're going to get this figured out," he said, helping her out of the shower.

POINT PLACE REGIONAL HOSPITAL

July 25, 1983

"Alright Jackie," Dr. Plath said, rubbing the cool gel over her 36 week pregnant belly. "We're going to get this figured out for you, okay?" Jackie held onto Hyde's hand as she nodded. God, she just wanted to know that her baby was okay.

Dr. Plath's face changed from smiling and optimistic to grim as she moved the wand around Jackie's belly. After moments of pure anticipation, Dr. Plath looked from Jackie to Hyde. "What's going on?" Hyde asked, his voice shaking.

Dr. Plath looked then just at Jackie. "We're going to have to perform an emergency cesarean section on you. You've had what is called a placenta previa, which means your placenta is in an abnormal position, allowing the blood to come out at a rapid pace."

"What?" Jackie said, mortified. "How can that be? I-I-I did everything right. I just don't underst—"

"It's nothing you did, Jackie. It just on occasion happens to women late in their pregnancy. Everything's going to go fine…just not exactly as planned. Just sit tight while I get the nurse. Mr. Hyde, you can change into your scrubs in the next room. I'm sure Jackie will want you there for the delivery," she said, opening the door.

"Yeah, okay," Hyde said quietly, hesitant to let go of Jackie's hand.

"Steven, I don't want them to cut me open," Jackie said, grasping his hand.

"It's going to be fine, Doll. I'll be back in no time, okay?" She wouldn't let go. "Hey, guess what?" he asked, leaning down to her level on the bed. "You're going to be a _mom_ in just a few short hours. Aren't you excited?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah…I guess I am," she said, loosening her grip on his hand.

"I promise I'll be back in just a second, okay?"

"Okay. Just…hurry," she said, her voice shaking.

Hyde nodded, sprinting out of the office.

Jackie watched the door relentlessly, waiting for the nurse when she walked in. "Okay, first I just need to check the baby's heart rate," she said, sticking the monitors to her stomach. Just like Dr. Plath's had, the nurse's face went grim as she turned the monitor on, revealing the baby's condition. "We…we need to get you to the OR. Now," she said, wheeling Jackie out of the room. Jackie just watched with terrified eyes as the nurse gave out information to her surrounding coworkers. "The baby's heart rate has plummeted, and she's losing blood fast."

"Steven?" Jackie said, clutching her stomach nervously. Suddenly the world around her began to fade. She could hardly make out whether the nurse pushing her bed was a man or a woman and she grew dizzy. The blackness closed around her as she felt a nurse pick her hand up, tapping it lightly. No matter how hard Jackie tried, she couldn't fight the fight anymore. Finally, Jackie's world stopped, and she saw nothing but blackness.

THE MATERNITY WING

July 25, 1983

Hyde stepped out of the room, clothed in the baby blue scrubs he would be wearing for the delivery. Walking back into the room where his pregnant wife laid not moments before, Hyde was met by a horribly rude awakening. There Jackie wasn't. "Shit," he said, fearing for his wife.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. "Are you Steven Hyde?" a nurse asked, leading him from the room.

"Yes," he said panicking. "Where the hell is Jackie?"

"She's in surgery as we speak," he said, stopping in the waiting room.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go," he said, turning for the door.

"Mr. Hyde, we ask your patience as we determine the condition of your wife and baby."

"What are you talking about?" Hyde raised his voice.

"Sir, your wife is experiencing some very serious complications. We can't let you in with her."

Then it dawned on Hyde. This _wasn't_ just some weird pregnancy thing. This was serious. The baby could die. _Jackie_ could die. _Holy crap_. Just then, Hyde couldn't feel his legs, and he dropped into the chair. _She can't die. She just can't. She can't fucking do this to me._ Hyde began to tear up, banging his fist on the arm of the chair. What would he do without her? He closed his eyes, trying to remember her…everything about her. Then he saw it…her soft, pouty lips; the way they tasted against his tongue. The wavy raven hair his fingers would get lost in time after time as he held her and kissed her. Her _smell_. God, how he loved her smell. It was the most heavenly smell he would ever be blessed enough to experience. _She can't die…_

RECOVERY WARD

July 26, 1983

"Good morning, Beautiful."

Jackie's eyes slowly opened as she immediately recognized her husband's curly afro and warm touch as he squeezed her hand. "Jude," were the first words out of her mouth.

"She's perfect, Jacks." Jackie, seeing more clearly now, could make out his smile. He looked exhausted, but that smile was the most worthwhile thing she had seen since the pregnancy test lying on the counter 9 months prior. "God Jackie, I'm so glad you're okay," he said leaning over to cup her cheeks as he kissed her softly. Jackie couldn't help but smile as he kissed her face all over. "I—I don't know what I would've done without you. Jackie, you and Jude are my world. I almost lost it yesterday, thinking about the fact that I might never see either of you again. It tore me up." Hyde kissed her again. "How're you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Sore," she admitted, shrugging. "But I'm okay. I just want to see my baby."

"Okay," he said climbing out of his chair. "I can fix that," he said, taking his boots off.

Jackie's head creased in confusion. "Steven, what are you doing?" Ignoring her question, Hyde eased himself in the hospital bed behind his wife, and straddled his legs so she fit perfectly between them. As he began rubbing her back, Jackie giggled. "That's not exactly where I meant I was sore."

"Does it not feel good?" he questioned.

She smiled, leaning her head back against his chest. "No," she responded letting out a sigh as he lightly scratched her back.

He kissed the top of her head. "Okay then."

"But Steven, I want to see J—" Just then, the door opened as a nurse came in, carrying a small pink bundle. "Oh my God," Jackie whispered. "That's my baby," she said excitedly as the nurse smiled, walking over to the bed.

"Hope you're ready. She's hungry," she handed the baby to Jackie who accepted her with welcome arms. Jackie pulled back the blankets, revealing the most absolutely pure and perfect being she had ever had the blessing to know. "What's her name?" the nurse asked, smiling at the little family.

"What do yo—Steven!" Jackie exclaimed. "You didn't tell them her name?"

"Jackie, can you possibly blame me? For all I know, you could've decided on a completely different name while in your unconscious state, and then get mad at me for not waiting on you to wake up," he said chuckling. "Admit it, Doll, that's totally something you would do."

She first glared at him, then returned her attention back to the giggling nurse. "Her name is Jude Marie Hyde," she said looking back down at her bundle of joy.

Hyde had both hands on Jackie's shoulders, as he brought his chin down to rest on one of them. "I love you two," he whispered softly.

"We love you too," Jackie whispered back.

There the couple sat, absorbed entirely in their child's presence. Jackie and Hyde had come a long way since that fateful day in 1976. They had overcome loss, depression, abuse, separation, and in turn did something miraculous…meaningful…and most importantly, lasting. Yes, it goes without saying that Jackie and Hyde were above all things, lasting; forevermore,

THE END

**For the final time, on this fic, please review! It's been real ;)**


End file.
